


Davie Jones' Locker

by DarkPirateLightSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPirateLightSwan/pseuds/DarkPirateLightSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ghost from Killian's past comes back to haunt him, he becomes trapped in his own worst memories. Meanwhile, an old enemy is conspiring to become the darkest pirate to ever set sail, and in order to do so he must destroy the happiness of our heroes. Will Emma be able to bring Hook back to her? Will they be able to put a stop to Blackbeard's evil plans? (Canon, heavily Captain Swan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ghosts of our past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place somewhere after season 4, but without Emma becoming the Dark One and Hook doesn't have his ship back yet.  Obviously, I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.  I just had a story in my head forever and decided it need to come out, so enjoy! 
> 
> Smut in later chapters and things get a little dark toward the end, but I'll warn you!

 

_Ok, this is beginning to hurt my back_ , Emma thought to herself. She was positioned awkwardly over Hook’s lap as the two were crammed into the very tiny backseat of her yellow bug, making out like a couple of horny teenagers. Not that she didn’t want to be doing what they were doing, their lips and tongues dancing feverishly as she was draped across the pirate’s lap, but her legs were bent at an odd angle and pushing uncomfortably against the handle of the door.

Their kissing was rough, rushed, and passionate- as if any moment they would be ripped away from each other, but Emma couldn’t help but notice Hook tracing soft circles on the small of her back, ever so gently with his index and middle finger of his right hand. She was about to break apart from him, the arm that was weirdly positioned under her starting to lose feeling, when Hook abruptly pulled away from her.

“Love, I’m not going to be able to be such a gentleman for much longer if we keep this up,” He panted, his forehead pressed against hers. Suddenly, Emma was very aware of the large bulge pushing into her side, straining against his jeans. Slightly satisfied with herself (knowing how excited she can get him) she giggled, a very unusual sound for her, but being in the back seat of a car with the guy she liked who was currently trying to control his erection: she, indeed, felt like a teenager again.

After a little adjusting, she was able to comfortable settle into him, this time it was her turn to trace lazy circles on his chest, which was half exposed thanks to their fevered make out session. She was blankly following her finger with her eyes, aware that he was watching her movements. As she moved her hand, his shirt fell slightly more to the left exposing a small tattoo, on the left side of his chest. The name Liam, Killian’s brother’s name, was scrawled in script, and underneath in the same font Davie.

“Liam- your brother, that’s really sweet, but who’s Davie? Was that an old sailing buddy of yours?” Emma asked with a smile, looking up at him only to see a flash of pain cross his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and Emma moved to sit up next to him, suddenly nervous that she said something wrong. Killian cleared his throat, but his voice cracked on the first word to come out.

“Davie, was… my sister.” His voice almost a whisper. Immediately, Emma could see the ghost of Killian’s past were starting to rear up in his memories. She was shocked for a moment, he had never mentioned a sister. “She died long ago.”

“Killian, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“S’alright, love. It was a very long time ago.” Hook moved his arm that was around Emma to button his shirt back up, covering the tattoos.

They sat in silence for a minute, as the heat of their earlier activities started to diminish to the cold that was now creeping into the car. Emma, unsure of what to say, felt a shiver down her spine as the December night started to snow outside the car. She felt she had ruined their perfectly good date. They had gone out to a nice dinner and a movie (something Hook was still trying to get use to, pictures flashing on the screen like that- he had declared it dark magic the first time she took him to see a film). They ended up in the backseat of her car because she hadn’t wanted to go home quite yet, back to a small apartment shared by her same-age-but-still-her-parents, Snow and David, and be questioned about her nights’ activities.

_One more week_ , she had said to herself as they were climbing into the back seat, _one more week until I move into my own place and we can have some privacy._

Just two days before, she had found the perfect apartment for her and Henry, the back of the building was up against the same one her parents lived in and there was an alley that connected the two building. Close enough to be close, but far enough that she could breath. But her apartment faced the water, a large bay window in the living room meant that she, and more importantly Killian, could always see the docks and the water.

She had been pent up before, since her and Killian had yet to sleep together. She was trying to take it slow, but that didn’t mean they could have a little fun, right? But now that sexual frustration had drained out of her, seeing him remember a painful part of his past.

Emma had never really thought about Killian’s family. She knew the story of how he lost his brother, but Killian had never mentioned his mother or father or that he had had a sister. Guilt overcame her. Killian was very well acquainted with her history and family, but she had never thought to ask about his…

“Well, what do you think, Swan, fancy getting a nightcap before returning home?” Hook’s voice jarred Emma from her thoughts. He was looked at her sideways and cocked his head toward the Rabbit Hole, the pub across the street from where they were parked. She gave him a small smile before nodding in agreement.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Hook sat at the bar, coats hung on the back of their chairs, a beer and a rum sitting in front of their respective drinkers. They talked and laughed about this and that. Hook made a remark about how this world’s dancing routine, while very provocative, was crude and second to the choreographed dances in his world as he watched over his shoulder the packed dance floor behind them. Residents of Storybrooke, at least the ones that had been drinking at the pub, were groping and grinding against each other, some making out without caring who was watching. Emma smirked and they both turned their attentions back to the drinks, a thick silence, other than the loud bass pumping over the speaker, falling between them for the second time that evening.

“She was just a girl, 17, when she died.” Hook said abruptly, his eyes on his glass. He could feel Emma watch him closely, but she didn’t say anything.

“She was my whole world, my best friend. You would have liked her, she was kind and pretty, smart as a whip.” Killian chuckled to himself, rolling the glass in a circle on its bottom rim, “And the lass had some mouth on her, never knew or cared to hold her tongue with our parents” Whenever Killian remembered his sister, which he tried to do rarely, he liked to remember her younger, before the incident... Killian shook his head, trying to stop the bad memories from flooding in, lifted his glass, draining the remain contents, and turned toward Emma. “My father named her for his favorite port, Davenport. He always said it was the most beautiful town, with flowers blooming everywhere, where the people were kind and generous.”

Emma stayed quiet, listening to him remember his family. She smiled, imagining Killian’s family, imagining him as a young boy playing with his brother and sister. For the second time that night, Killian’s abrupt change of subject snapped her attention back to him.

“What do you say, love. Let’s get you home before your Father sends the dwarves after me” He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and flashing a dazzling, all be it brief, smile at her. Emma stood and turned to grab her coat and pull it on. Killian held the back of it up for her, and as she was pulling her arms through, he glanced up at the mirror that lined the back of the bar. His eyes immediately fell on a familiar face staring at him from across the room, behind the crowded dance floor. Eyes the same shape as his, only hazel instead of blue, and dark hair in soft curls flowing around her shoulders. Whipping his head around, he scanned the back of the bar, but the place she had been standing, under a low hanging, dimmed light, was empty. His eye searched widely, panic creeping up his spine until Emma’s voice called his attention.

“Hey Killian, you okay?” Emma asked suspiciously. Hook swallowed and regained composure. Was he seeing things again? Had drugging up her memory from where he has locked it down, brought her ghost back to haunt him? He shook his head to clear these thoughts away.

“Aye, let’s get you home, Swan.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thoughts? Comments? Be kind, its my first fanfic <3


	2. My sister's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Smee is use to drinking alone, what he is not use to is having a mysterious girl slip into the booth next to him, feeding him drinks and gaining information on the savior and the captain.

Mr. Smee sat in the back booth in a dark corner of the Rabbit Hole. He had an excellent view of the dance floor before him as well as his Captain, or rather former Captain, and Emma Swan sitting at the bar. He sighed, yet another night found him alone with his drink.

“Now, how is it a handsome man such as yourself is drinking alone on a night like this,” A voice said above the music, velvet with a familiar accent. Mr. Smee looked up only to drink in the sight before him. A young woman, maybe in her twenties, stood in front of his table. Dark hair in soft curls cascaded down and around her shoulders, ending at her waist and framing a very pretty face. She wore a black blouse, that exposed her shoulders and a deep burgundy corset that pinched her waist and pushed her moderate breast up so the tops were spilling out. A black leather skirt came to her knee and met her knee high leather boots, but split up the left side exposing the creamy skin of her thigh. She looked every bit a pirate’s fantasy.

“What is your name, pirate?” Her eyes a bright hazel, met his and she smiled a dazzling smile that made him forget his name for a moment.

“S-s-s-smee?” He half answered, half asked.

“Mr. Smee, may I join you for a drink?” What? Join him? How could a vision such as her self want to join him for a drink? She didn’t wait for an answer and slid gracefully into the booth next to him, sliding up close so that their sides almost touched. She waved a hand and a waitress appeared dropping off two ales in large mugs before disappearing back to the bar.

“Can I ask you something, Mr. Smee?” She purred into his ear, her fingers lightly moving up and down his arm. He nodded, words stuck in his throat, as everything clouded around him. “What can you tell me about that one up at the bar?” She pointing briefly toward where Hook sat, but never taking her eyes off Smee.

His heart sank. “Oh,” he sighed, disappointed. He was use to this, women trying to get close to him only to get Hook’s attention. “That’s Captain Hook…” the sound of giggling cut him off, it sounded like wind chimes, and his head began to get hazy. She was leaning on her arm now so her breast pushed up further, and he stared at her cleavage that was displayed for him.

“No, no, you silly man.” The girl next to him giggled. “Not the pirate, the woman with him, with the yellow hair.” Smee instantly felt better as the haze thickened around him. This goddess next to him didn’t care about Hook at all! Relief that he now had a chance to take this woman to bed made him not think twice about her curiosity of Emma Swan. He told her everything he knew, how she was Snow White and Prince Charming’s lost daughter, the Savior, Henry’s mother, how she saved the town, every detail that he knew including that her and Hook seemed like a couple now. She listened carefully and quietly as the information gushed out of him. When he was through, she smiled at him, and he smiled goofily back. He realized than that two shot glass had appeared next to his almost empty and her untouched mug. He hadn’t noticed the waitress bring them over, nor had he noticed the girl next to him sprinkle something into his shot the one moment his eyes left her.

She raised her shot up. “Thank you Mr. Smee,” she cooed. He raised his glass as well, clinking it to her and quickly drained the glass in one gulp. For a second he sat smiling like an idiot before his head dropped and he was asleep before his head hit the table.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Davie’s heels clicked on the side walk, the sound echoing off the walls as she hurried down the empty street, eager to put distance between her and the pub. The sound of music and people drunkenly shouting from the front of the bar while they smoked cigarette faded into the distance with every foot fall.

She thought over what the pirate at told her about the lost princess. Maybe she was the one, but Davie needed more information, she needed to see proof.

The information she gathered was useful, but she cursed herself for being careless. Killian had seen her, she was sure of it. She sighed, he must think he’s going crazy, but it wasn’t the first time she had haunted him. Throughout the 300 years since the incident, she had followed him, doing what she could to protect the brother that couldn’t protect her.

A shiver ran through her, as snow crunched under her feet. Davie held out her arm as heavy leather coat appeared hanging over in, a tri-horn hat in her hand. She pulled on both as she rounded the corner to the docks. She strutted down to the end of dock, where a large empty space sat between two boats. She stopped for a moment to look up at the waxing crescent moon, thanking the gods for allowing a brief flurry to change into a clear night so her magic was unaffected. Her eyes then dropped to staring at the empty space in the water before waving a hand. Like magic, a ship revealed itself. Large and blue with yellow trim and large white sails, a black flag with a skull and cross bones flew on the highest mast, Jolly Roger scrawled on the side. She smiled wickedly as she stepped onto the gangplank, disappearing onto the boat.


	3. You can't shake me off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the ghost of Davie Jones, continues to haunt him, will Killian be able to admit the truth of his sister's death to Emma?

 

 Killian sighed heavily as he surveyed Emma’s apartment.  It was a wreck, and the sailor in him was itching to organize it.  He had come over early in the morning, as promised, to help Emma unpack and tidy up. He had seen the mess that had been created the day before as he, Emma, Henry, and David had moved Emma and Henry into the space.  He had been keen on setting the boxes in neat stacks by the far wall, only to quickly realize that between Emma throwing boxes and bags where ever she happened to be standing at that moment, and Henry grabbing things out of boxes randomly, leaving them open, their contents spilling out, this was utter chaos.  After unloading everything from Emma and David’s vehicles (which was a lot thanks to Snow’s insistence on buying her daughter everything she could possibly need for her new place), Killian had suggested to unpack and put things away, which was quickly rejected.  Henry declared he was practically dying of starvation and Emma agreed that she was too.  The group had gone straight to Granny’s, oblivious to Killian’s twitching.

 

So here stood Killian, amongst the clutter of boxes, bags, and furniture scattered around the small living room. When he had arrived, he had been greeted by a quick kiss from Emma who was pulling on her half zipped boot and a high five from Henry who had been shoving a piece of toast into his mouth as they rushed out the door, late for school.  Emma had called to him as she ushered Henry out the door that she’d be back in 15 minutes once she dropped Henry off at school.

 

Killian didn’t know where to start. His eyes scanned the room, deciding that he could at least take the boxes at were marked to their respective rooms.  That would be helpful for Emma, right? He had moved a few boxes to the kitchen and Henry’s room, along with a heavy mirror that he knew she had bought specifically for her room.  He was looking around at the rest of the mess trying to decipher what might belong where when he heard it. A faint voice, calling his name.  Or was he just hearing things?  He stood, his ears pricking to pick it up again, only he heard nothing but silence. Shaking his head, he dismissed the sound as a trick of his ears. 

 

He had found another boxed marked “Emma’s” and was carrying it to her room when he heard the voice again.  Slowly, he entered Emma’s room and set the box on her dresser, eye darting around but finding nothing out of the ordinary. He stood still for several moments, but all he could pick up was the sounds of a few cars passing on the street below.  Exhaling he made his way to the window, leaning on his hand and hook on the window ledge. 

 

 _Get it together, Jones_ , he scolded himself as he looked out the window. He could see the docks and the water beyond which calmed him considerably.  The moon was still visible, a small sliver low in the sky.  Just as he gathered himself, he turned to cross the room and make his way downstairs when out of the corner of his eye something moved in the old antique mirror in the corner. There in the reflection was the image of his sister, standing beside the window, hazel eyes staring at him through the glass.  Killian whipped his head back to the window, but he was alone in the room, the mirror showing nothing but the reflection of the windowsill. 

 

“What do you bloody want?” He yelled to no one, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up with a slight panic. “Why are you tormenting me?!”

 

“Hey Hook,” Killian jumped as a small hand firmly gripped his left forearm. He turned his head quickly to see Emma standing behind him, still in her coat and boots, her cheeks red from the cold outside.  “Killian, what wrong? What’s going on?” Her eyes searched his, concern etched her voice.

 

“Nothing.” He whispered, turning his head once again to search the window. “Nothing.” His voice firmer this time. “Sorry, Swan. I… I have to go.” He said as he brushed past her, down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Emma’s calls.

 

…

 

Emma opened the door to her new apartment, shutting it quickly behind her, trying to conserve the heat that the loft provided.  She had spent the entire morning out in the snow and cold, trying to calm an irate Leroy who had been T-boned by Happy.  The accident was minor, but the dwarves’ following fight was not.  She didn’t understand how, as she stood in the street shivering and being pelleted with freezing rain, the dwarves and onlookers seem impervious to the cold as the stood for hours arguing.  After several hours, David had thankfully offered to take over for her, letting her go home to warm up and avoiding catching a cold.

 

Emma stood on the mat at the door, shaking off her soaked coat and toeing off her boots, leaving them a crumpled mess at the door.  She’d deal with it later. Right now her mind was a one track, that track being a hot shower. 

 

Five minutes later, Killian Jones opened the door to Emma’s loft.

 

“Swan?” He called out to no reply.  He swore he saw her hurry into the apartment just minutes before.  He had tried to catch up with her, but he had been caught up settling his bill from lunch at Granny’s.  Granny apparently was not keen on dining and dashing.

 

Killian stepped over the wet heap of boots and coat laying at the door.  Not one to leave clutter, he bent to straighten the boots and hang the coat on the hook at the door.  Finishing, he pricked his ears to listen for sounds in the apartment, and could swear he heard the faint sounds of water running.  She was in the shower, his mind raced briefly with inappropriate thoughts of Emma, naked and soaped up, before he shook his head to clear it.  He wasn’t here to store images in his brain for later use. No, he was here because he didn’t like how he left things with her the day before.

 

Emma had tried to be there for him, but his sister’s ghost was haunting him and he knew why.

 

Killian had told Emma about Milah, and they had talked about Liam.  She knew every detail of these people from Killian’s past.  But talking about his sister was different.  Liam and Milah were dead, died right in his arms and he carried that with him, the guilt and anger that he had not been able to save them or protect them.

 

But his sister, her death was completely and utterly his fault, and now, again, her ghost was tormenting him.

 

Killian climbed the stairs to Emma’s bedroom, taking the steps slowly, partly to give her more time to finish her shower, partly because he knew once he saw her, he needed to tell her the truth. Perhaps that’s why Davie was haunting him again. 

 

Despite his best efforts to slow time, he reached her bedroom, the sounds of her shower getting louder and louder.  He stepped into her bedroom and suddenly was unsure what to do with himself. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, and heard the squeak of the shower knobs turn and the rushing sound of the water ceased. 

 

Killian took a few steps into her room, deciding to take a look around as he waited.  The bathroom door was open a slight crack, not enough to see Emma inside but he kept his eyes away from the door just in case.  Instead he wandered over to her dresser, absentmindedly grazing his fingers over picture frames (several of Henry, her and Henry, her parents, her Henry and Regina, the entire Charming family, and his personal favorite, one of her and him sitting in front of Granny’s diner at the table where she had kissed him the second time, both looking into each other eyes and smiling like no one else in the world existed but them, Emma’s arms wrapped around his left arm as they sat next to each other, her hand holding his hook.)  He loved that picture of them, and had been filled with emotion when he had helped her pack it several days before, watching her smile as she took it from him and to run her own hand over it.

 

As he continued his exploration of Emma’s dresser, his fingers toyed with the charm of a necklace she had half hazardly tossed on the dresser, grazed over her talking phone, a small trinket bowl, and a small stuffed teddy bear holding a heart that read “Best Mom in the World.” Not really paying attention to what he was doing, he began opening the drawers and peering in.  First drawer socks, second one held belts and hats and scarves, but the third one made him do a double take.  Inside was a mess of garments, all sorts of colors and fabrics (mostly cotton, lace, and silk). He furrowed his brow, what the hell are these?

 

He had hooked his finger in a pink piece of fabric, lifting it to exam when two things happen simultaneously.  The first was the realization hitting him that these were undergarments, the cotton fabric was small and bright pink, but most definitely was undergarments.  The second was that the bathroom door swung open and Emma appeared, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her, her wet hair thrown over one shoulder.

 

Emma and Hook stood staring at each other for a moment, Hook with his mouth opening and closing a few times, obviously guilty at the situation he was caught in and unsure of how to explain to her and afraid of her reaction to her invasion of privacy.  But to his surprise, Emma just cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Um, ever hear of knocking?”  She smirked as she sauntered over to him. “Looking for something to borrow?” She teased, taking the underwear of his finger and shutting the drawer.

 

“Apologies Swan, if I had known what the drawer held I wouldn’t have…. Bad form on my part. Please forgive me.” He said sincerely, ducking his head to scratch behind his ear.  Emma eyed him carefully. No innuendos? No comments on the fact that she was almost completely naked in front of him? He hadn’t even let his eyes wander, they stayed glued to the ground.

 

“It’s ok, Killian.  I’m not mad, I have no secrets from you.”

 

“Funny you should say that,” he began, and the amusement in Emma’s face fell. “I need to be honest with you, Swan.  About my sister.  I don’t want to have any secrets from you.  And I need to tell you the truth of how she died.”

 

Ten minutes later, Killian and a dressed Emma sat on her bed.

 

“The truth is, I caused my sister’s death.”

 

“Killian I’m sure that isn’t true…”

 

“No, it’s the truth.” He took a deep breath. “Liam had joined the Navy as soon as he was of age, two years before I could.   But barely a year into service his ship wrecked.  He would have died, but was rescued by a mermaid, whom he fell in love with.  He returned home shortly after for a visit, and confessed this to me in confidence, distraught that he could not be with his beloved because of her tail and his legs.  I suggested we visit the old hag that lived on the beach in our town.  She had magic, and for a price would grant favors to sailors who implored her help.  So the following night we went to see her.” 

“She told Liam she could give his mermaid legs, if he gave her something in return, but to see my brother happy and in love, I told her I would pay it for him.  She said, when the time came she would collect and gave my brother a bracelet that would give the mermaid legs, allowing them to be together.”

 

“It took him some time to find the mermaid again, I had just joined the Navy with him when we came upon her.  She was grateful to see him again, but when he offered her his heart and the bracelet, she declined confessing she was already in love with a Prince from another maritime kingdom.  And later stole the bracelet from the ship.  Heart-broken, Liam became focus on his career in the Navy.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Emma interjected. “How does this make your sister’s death your fault?”

 

“Because when the witch came to collect her debt,” Killian said shakily. “She took the most important thing I had, Davie.”

 

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it immediately again. A few seconds of silence passed, before she spoke. “How did it happen?”

 

“I don’t know.  That’s the worst part. Liam convinced me to take a memory potion with him, he was so wracked with guilt.   But we could only afford one so we split it.  I can remember her and the deal, and the witch coming to me telling me we were even, but I cant remember the last time I saw her or what happened to her.” He cried, standing up and pacing.  “I don’t know if she was scared, did I try to save her? Or did I just let the witch kill her? I cant remember it, but I know, I have that hole deep down, and I know I didn’t do enough.” 

 

“How do you know she died if you cant remember it?”

 

“Because her ghost has been haunting me ever since. For 300 years, I’ve been followed by her. It stopped for some time and I thought I had finally found peace, but recently she’s been back. That’s why I left so abruptly yesterday, I didn’t know how to tell you…”

 

Emma stood immediately and wrapped her arms around him.  “It’s ok, Killian.  You didn’t know.  You didn’t know the price was her life. How could you have?” She tried to comfort him.

 

For a moment, he didn’t respond, but after a minute wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a while, Killian clinging to Emma as she whispered words of comfort to him, trying to make the hole in his heart hurt a little less.

 

 


	4. The only thing I want this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little detour (cause I started this around Christmas) and I think we all need a little something fun now that this season is over...

Emma stood by the large bay window of her new apartment. A few boxes still needed to be unpacked, things her mother insisted she took for her new place. The apartment was made up of one very large room with high ceilings that served as the living room, dining room and kitchen. A large island separated the kitchen and a staircase leading up to a landing and both bedrooms ran the wall next to the door. Emma couldn’t have found a better apartment.  The walls were grey painted wood, and the entire place gave a modern vintage feel.  The large bay window that took up the entire front wall faced the water, and she had an amazing view of the docks above a few houses' roofs. She sighed and sipped the coffee in her mug.  Christmas was another week away and her mother insisted on having a traditional holiday.  Traditional holiday for an untraditional family, Emma had joked.  But her mother was insistent about it. Emma had gotten presents for most of her family, spoiling Henry with the most, but then again, she had 14 Christmas’s to make up for. She just didn’t know what to give Hook.  What do you give a 300-old-once-evil-but-now-good -sorta-your-boyfriend pirate? Her eyes scanned the horizon and fell back to the docks.  She gasped.  A large ship sat tethered to the dock that surely had not been there a moment ago.  A ship Emma would recognize anywhere.

Without a second thought she threw on her coat, pulled on her boots and rushed down to the docks.

…

Emma rounded the corner, half expecting the ship to no longer be there, but there she sat.  Emma looked the boat over, it was in the best shape she had ever seen it.  The paint was new and it looked like it had been scrubbed top to bottom.  The sails that were tied up with what looked like brand new rope looked whiter than she remembered too.

Emma hesitated on the gangplank, a foot hovering over the deck, her hand over the gun at the small of her back, tucked into her belt.  What if this was a trap? She stood there for what felt like an hour, straining her ears to hear any activity on the ship, but all she heard was the creaking of the wood and the seagulls overhead.  Taking a deep breath, she took a step aboard and braced herself, one hand on the gun in her belt, but no danger ever came. Emma spent the the better part of the morning combing the ship in order to make sure the Jolly Roger was safe.  She had even called Regina, who gave her some spells to try out to make sure there was no dark magic or traps aboard.  As far as she could tell, the ship was just as it should be.  But how had it gotten here?  

After her search, Emma found herself back on the deck casting a protection and cloaking charm over the boat.  She smiled to herself.  Killian was going to be ecstatic when she reunited him with his beloved ship.  

Once the she was satisfied with the charms she had given the Jolly, she turned to disembark was stopped when she heard something.

"Please give her back to her rightful Captain."

Emma’s head snapped up and in the direction of the ship’s wheel.  There stood a young woman leaning casually on the front of the ship’s wheel, legs crossed at the ankle, dark hair down to her waist, dressed in the red and black clothes of a pirate right down to the long coat that brushed the back of her knees and tri-horn hat. 

“Who are you? Why do you have this ship?” Emma demanded stepping toward her.  But as she started to approach the girl, her phone rang.  Glancing down she saw Killian's name and picture on her screen.  Looking back up to the girl, Emma startled.  The girl that had been standing there a moment ago was gone.   

 

  ...

“Ok, are you sure you can’t see anything? No peeking!” Emma warned, her tone light and fun.  Hook rarely heard her this way, full of excitement and care-free.  The evening started off innocently enough.  The entire Charming family, along with Henry, Regina, Robin Hood and his son, and Hook had spent the evening at Regina’s house, having Christmas Eve dinner.  It was a rare night, full of laughter and story telling, instead of planning and fighting (the usual for the group).  But lately, that was how things were.  There seemed to be a lull in excitement lately, no monster, evil witches, or demons to battle.  The past few months were… well boring.  Hook had hoped that without distinction he and Emma could finally move into a normal relationship.  They had, sort of.  They spent a lot of time together, sharing most meals and talked about everything.  Only he had been withholding some secrets of his past, and she… well she was withholding sex.  “Taking it slow” she had called it, and he, being a gentleman had agreed.  He would have agreed to anything she asked.  But after dinner and dessert and gifts had been exchanged, goodbyes had been said and Hook, being a gentleman, offered to see Emma home as Henry was staying with Regina tonight.

 

Emma had other ideas.  Somehow she talked him into putting a blindfold on and making him trust her to lead him who knows where.

 

“You know, love, when you told me you were to blindfold me, this isn’t quite the idea I had in mind,” He said huskily, as Emma continued to lead him by the arm. “I can’t see your expression, so in case you missed my meaning, I meant there are much more pleasing things you can do to a blindfolded man that don’t involve leading him around town in the bloody cold.”  Ah yes, this time he could feel her eye roll.

 

“We’re almost there,” She said exasperated.  Hook took a deep breath and could smell the salt water stronger now, and noticed their footsteps now echoed off wood instead of concrete. They were at the docks.

 

“Okay!” Emma said, Hook could hear the excitement growing in her tone as she stopped him and straighten him to face to the side. “Merry Christmas!” She cried as she pulled off the blindfold.

 

There she sat in front of him, large and beautiful, slowly bobbing back and forth in the water, _The Jolly Roger._

 

“But what? How?” Hook stammered, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “Is it?” Sentences would not form. Emma nodded excitedly and grabbed his hook, leading him onto the ship.

 

Hook followed and once on the ship, he moved around in slow circles disbelieving that he was truly re-united with his ship.

 

“It’s really her.” Emma assured him.

 

For what felt like hours, but was maybe just one, Hook combed the ship.  He knew ever inch, every broken floor board, secret crevice, every mop and bucket…. And everything was exactly how he had last seen it, right before he traded his ship for a magic bean.  The only difference was the paint that had been chipped and peeling all over the boat was now fresh.  The ropes that were fraying and dangerously close to snapping, new.  The sails that had been tattered replaced.

 

Emma stood quietly and patiently on the deck, watching Killian examine the ship around her.  After searching below deck, he had come up and was pacing the main deck, her eyes following him.  Stopping suddenly, he turned to her, a look of awe on his face, and in three strides was in front of her.  He crashed his lips on to hers and kissed her deeply and passionately, trying to convey the emotions he couldn’t quite get a handle on.  After a few beats, he broke the kiss leaning his forehead against her.

 

“You are a magnificent creature, Swan. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am forever grateful.  Thank you for this.” With that he kissed her again, deepening the kiss to twirl his tongue with hers.

 

“The ship is not the only thing I wanted to give you tonight,” Emma whispered, breaking the kiss once more.  His eye searched her face curiously as she smiled coyly at him, taking him by the hand and leading him down to the Captain’s quarters.

 

>>>A little more to come very soon!


	5. Oh my blue heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a deep breath, Emma takes her relationship with Killian to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my pretties, a little smut to get us to the weekend....

 

Killian had lit candles around his old room in his ship as Emma conquered a flame that Regina had taught her to make, which sat in a bell jar and threw heat around the room, making it cozy and kept out the cold air.  Now they stood, a little awkwardly in front of each other in the dim candlelight.  Emma had removed her coat and thrown it over Killian’s desk chair.  Why was she so nervous? She was no virgin, but for some reason right now she felt shy.  Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she reached behind her to grab the zipper of the form-fitting purple dress she had worn to dinner. Slowly she zipped it down, her eyes never leaving Killian’s.  He stood stark still, glued to the spot, his eyes burning into hers.  She could see the desire in his face, practically feel it radiating off him as she took a breath and let the dress fall to the floor.  The fabric pooled at her feet, leaving her standing before him in a black lace bra, matching thong and garter belt and black thigh-high stockings. She heard him suck in a breath, and she smiled seductively at him, stepping out of her dress her heels clicking on the floor.

 

Killian could feel his erection straining against the confines of his pants as he watched Emma undress.  Could this woman get any sexier, he thought and immediate had to take it back as he watched her dress fall to reveal her shoulders, cleavage, stomach, thighs.

 

He took a step forward so that only mere few inches separated them, and ran his finger tips over the curve of her left breast where the lace of the bra met at her skin. 

 

“I don’t know who invented the undergarments of your world, Swan, but I’d like the shake their hand.” He joked, making her laugh under her breath.  He could see her relax a bit, making him realize she was a little nervous.  He was too.  It had been some time since he had been with a woman, not since long before he had ever met Emma. And even that had just been sex.  It was a very long time since he had made love to a woman he cared deeply about.

 

Emma kissed him chastely on the lips and turned away from him toward the bed that sat in the corner of the small room.  Killian couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as his eyes fell on her backside, which was bare save for the thin piece of fabric that ran between her cheeks. 

 

Of course he had seen this garment on her before, although she was unaware.  When they had found themselves in the past, in the Enchanted Forest and he had stolen clothes for her.

 ...

_“Here Swan, put these on. You’ll blend it much better in a skirt and corset than jeans and a leather coat.” Killian said tossing her the bundle of stolen clothes._

_“Fine,” She replied with a sigh, pulling the pieces out of the bundle and looking them over skeptically.   “Well turn around!” She scowled at him._

_Killian held his hand up apologetically and turn his back toward her as she did the same.  He could hear her undressing behind him.  Curiosity got the better of him, as his imagination began to run wild picturing the state of undress she was in just a few feet away.  He couldn’t help but turn his head slightly.  She was bent at the waist, pulling off her jeans, her body entirely bare except for a thin piece of blue fabric running down in-between her buttocks.  His jaw fell slack as he had never seen such an undergarment before.  He had become painfully hard in an instant and turn his head quickly to think about something, anything else, in order to stop him from unlacing his pants and taking her against a nearby tree._

 ...

The memory flashed through his mind’s eye, and he was quickly brought back to the moment while he watched her watch him over her shoulder as she slowly crawled onto the bed, her arse held up for him for a brief moment, before she turned to lay on her back on the bed.  For a moment, Killian was cemented to the floor.  This had to be some cruel dream, he was on his ship and the woman he loved was finally ready to become intimate.  Surely, he would wake up at any moment.

 

“What’s the matter, Captain, don’t think you can handle _it_?” Emma’s voice was seductive yet mocking, repeating words he has teased her with so long ago. 

  

Emma sat propped up on her elbows, her back supported by the two pillows behind her. She watched silently as it was Killian’s turn to undress for her. He started slowly forward, one step; he let his leather jacket slip off his shoulders on to the floor next to her dress. Second step, he pulled the navy sweater and white t-shirt off in one gesture, up over his head, throwing them to the side. Emma drank in the sight of his toned chest and stomach as they flexed with his movements to bring his shirt over his head. On the third step, he was on her.  Their bodies flat against each other, his lips crashing down on her.  Emma moaned slightly, feeling the hot skin of his chest and stomach on her bare skin, his jeans and the large bulge in them pressing against her core. 

 

Earlier in the evening, she wasn’t sure if she was ready, but she had decided tonight was the night.  If not tonight, she didn’t know if she would ever be ready.  Despite her past, Emma had not been with a lot of men, Neal had been her first and he had left her alone, pregnant, and in jail.  If Emma’s trust issues had already been on the edge, this had pushed them way over into the pit.  She never trusted a man enough to let him into her bed, unless she was absolutely sure she had the upper hand.  She treated men like they were the enemy, only sleeping with one when her hormones were too much to take, only sleeping with someone to scratch an itch.

 

Emma had loved Neal with all of her heart, but with Killian it felt different.  Her love with Neal was instant and consuming and intense.  She had felt like she couldn’t breath without him.  She was desperate to be enough for him, and it made her into a love sick fool who would follow his lead.   The issue with that kind of love is it burns too fast too quickly and extinguishes so you’re left in the dark to find you way.

 

But with Killian, they had worked up to it, and with him she felt safe and protected.  She felt like this was a partnership, a give and take.  He worshipped her and asked for nothing in return, but she found herself wanting to give him everything.  This was love, she knew it, but a love like a slow burning flame that was bringing her out of the darkness she felt she had been trapped in for so long.  With Killian, her heart finally felt mended. 

 

Killian broke the kiss only to trail his tongue down her jaw to her neck where he kissed, nipped, and sucked the skin lightly.  He paused here only for a moment before continuing to the tops of her breast, and used his tongue this time to trace the line of lace on her breast. He looked up at her briefly, as if asking permission, and must have found what he sought, because the next moment he pulled the lace cup down gently with his hand to expose the nipple of her left breast.  He blew lightly on it to get it to attention before taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.  Emma threw her head back onto the pillows with a soft moan, and Killian smile into her skin. Killian suddenly sat up, ending the contact far too quickly for Emma’s liking.

 

“Although you are scantly clad, my love, you still have far too many clothes on for my liking.” Killian’s voice was raspy with need as her flipped off one of Emma’s shoes and then the other.  Slowly he unclasped both of her stockings from the garter belt and peeled them down her legs simultaneously with his good and fake hands, sliding off her and the bed as he went. 

 

Killian stood at the foot of the bed, at the feet of the woman he worshipped. _Tonight, worship her I shall,_ he thought to himself.

 

He watched Emma as she sat once more, propped on her elbows, her gold hair cascading around her shoulder and chest, pooling on his pillow behind her.  He couldn’t tell what she was thinking as she gaze upon him, but perhaps he could see a little curiosity flutter across her face.  Well, Killian was not one to keep a lady waiting.  One handedly, he unbuttoned his jeans and hooked his thumb into the waist band, bringing the pants down past his hips and letting them fall to the ground.  His eyes lock on Emma’s face as his erection sprang free and stood impressively in front of her.  He could see in the dim light her eyes squinty briefly, like a lioness ready to pounce, but his temptress stayed still.

 

Killian carefully kneeled on the bed again and slowly crawled up her body, peppering light kiss up her legs until he reached the destination he craved so badly.  He brought his hand up to lightly brush his finger tips across the sensitive skin on her belly at her lace undergarment line that sat so dangerously low.

 

“You are a marvelous creature, Swan” Killian muttered as he brushed his lips across the lace fabric at her center.  His reply from her was small shutter that ran up her body and he smiled at the reaction.   With his index finger, he drew down the lace enough to expose the smooth skin and see her clitoris, the sight made his cock throb with need.  She was completely bare, down there, a sight he had never seen on a grown woman, but was sexy as hell, he decided.

 

“Emma, you are a siren, I’d swear it.  This,” He brushed his nose across the smooth, hairless skin slightly above her apex, “is surely a sign that you are Aphrodite herself.” He pushed his member into her calf for some friction, as he ever so lightly brushed his tongue across her clit.  He was once more rewarded with a gasp and a moan as Emma dropped off her elbows onto the pillows behind her head. He lapped at her clit as he rid her of her undergarment and garter belt.   Emma hands found their way to tangle in his hair as she moaned with pleasure.

 

Killian continued to tease her with light touches to her sensitive bud with his tongue, getting his first taste of her essence.  He let his tongue slip in between her folds, down to her opening where he slipped it inside of her, one, twice, three times, before licking a long line back up to her clit, sucking it in between his lips. His hand absent-mindedly grazing over her thigh, back and forth, feeling her soft skin until he heard Emma through her moans whimper “Killian, please, I need...”

 

Killian looked up into Emma’s face, her eyes were dark with need.

 

“You need what, exactly m’lady?” Killian asked coyly as he slithered up her body until they were flush.  His eyes locked with her as he reached up to bring the straps of her bra down her shoulder, before her own arm reach behind her to undo the clasp, freeing her perky, perfect breast.  She laid underneath him now, both completely naked, and it was taking all of his strength not to take her in that moment.

 

“You know what I need.” Her voice was hoarse, her hands traveling up his arms, sending a shutter down his spine.

 

“No, I’m afraid you’ll have to tell me, my love”

 

“Killian, please.” She was kissing his neck now, running her tongue up and down his pulse point, before nibbling deliciously on his earlobe. He moved to settled in between her legs, supporting his weight on both forearms above her.

 

“Please, what? What do you want Emma?”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” She breath the words into his ear like she was telling him her darkest secret, as, to Killian surprise and delight, she grabbed his cock, running her smooth hand up and down it once, and positioning him at her entrance. She made to move her hips up to take him inside her herself, but Killian anticipated and held her hips down with his good hand.

 

“Not tonight, love. I have the rest of my life to fuck you like a pirate. But you are a princess, and tonight I shall make love to you like you deserve” Her face registered shock at his words briefly before Killian simultaneously kissed her deeply and sheathing himself inside of her with one slow push inward. She moaned into the kiss swirling her tongue with his. Emma’s nails scratched up and down his back as she moaned and gasped at the feeling of Killian inside of her.   He stilled for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being totally connected with her, and letting her get use to the thickness of his cock. Before he made a move to begin thrusting, he felt Emma grab the forearm of his left arm, fingers fumbling for the straps that kept the brace in place.

 

“Emma, I…” Killian suddenly became self conscious, panic of exposing the disfigure part of him to her rising in his stomach. But Emma quieted him with a kiss.

 

“I want you, Killian Jones. All of you, just the way you are.” She whispered firmly, holding his gaze as she undid the buckles and slipped the contraption off his arm and shoulder.  Killian never felt so exposed in his life, and dropped his gaze, trying to hide his arm behind her, but Emma kept a firm hold onto his forearm, bringing his severed wrist in front of her to examine it.  The cut had been a clean one, but the stitching of his skin together had caused a deep scar to run over the stump of his wrist.  Emma ran her fingers over it, before lifting her head to place a kiss along the scar line. She wrapped her palm and fingers of her right hand over the blunt end of his wrist, and moved her left hand to intertwine with his right hand. She smiled up at him, signaling for him to continue, and Killian never felt more complete in his whole life.

 

Killian’s pace was slow and long, as he pulled out to the tip before pushing himself completely back in.  He held his weigh on his arms, pushing Emma’s intertwined hand into the mattress by her head. Killian could feel Emma rising up to her climax and he himself was climbing steadily.  He increased his pace, thrusting into her a little harder than before, lifting her hips slightly off the bed with every thrust. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and that combined with Killian’s increased paced created the perfect angle and motion to push her right over the edge quickly.  Killian could feel Emma clench around him as she rode out her orgasm, fingers digging into his hand and arm, and she moan and gasped his name. 

 

“Emma, I’m so close, my love” Killian gasped through his thrust. Emma said nothing but kissed him deeply.  Killian could feel himself at his peak, a movement away from spilling over and made to pull out of her and ejaculate himself outside of her.  This time it was Emma’s turn to anticipate his movements, and tightened her legs around him leaving him unable to pull himself out in time.

 

Killian's cock pulsed, and with Emma’s name on his lips, he releasing himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, gasping and breathing in the scent of her hair. 

 

“That was…” He began.

 

“Incredible” Emma finished for him, kissing his cheek.  He turned to look at her, her green eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room.


	6. It feels more like a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma learns the truth about the mysterious girl who sailed the Jolly Roger back into Storybrooke

Emma awoke the next morning, a little dazed.  The light behind her eyelids made it impossible to argue with herself that it wasn’t morning, when suddenly, she was very aware that she was naked.  Emma never slept naked, sweatpants and a tank top were always her choice bed wear. Opening her eyes, it took a second for things to sink in.  She was on the Jolly Roger, in Hook’s cabin.  The evening before’s events quickly sank in as did the slight ache.  It has been a long time since she had been with a man, and she had been with Hook several times last night.  She smiled thinking about the night before, seeing how gentle and attentive of a lover Hook could be was quite a surprise. 

 

_“Emma, I didn’t know if I would ever find my happy ending. I didn’t even think it was possible for me to be allowed one. But since meeting you, I have become the man I wanted to be.  I hope I make you as happy as you make me, and I don’t expect you to say this to me, well ever, but I love you, Emma Swan with everything I am.”_

 

He had whispered this to her, late in the night, when he had though she had been asleep.  She laid on her side, eyes closed tight, with Killian pressed against her back as she listened to him quietly say these words into her hair.  In the dimly lit room, she let tears slip from her eyes onto the pillow under her head.  She wanted so badly to turn around and tell him she too loved him, that she never had felt this way before, safe and protected, loved and cherished. An equal in the relationship.  She loved him with all her heart.  But she stayed quiet, pretending to sleep, as the man beside her kissed her lightly on her bare shoulder and settled down next to her.  With an arm draped over her side, he nuzzled into her hair and quickly fell asleep.

 

Thinking about last night, Emma realized how cold she felt right now.  The flame she conquered was still lit, but when Emma turned in the small bed, it was empty behind her.  Sudden panic filled her before her hand hit the note on the pillow next to her head.

 

_Darling, I’ve gone to fetch coffee and pastries. Be back soon. -K_

Emma caught herself smiling and released the breath she didn’t know she had been holding.  For right now, she was happy.  Emma got up and got dressed quickly.  Once dressed she found herself curious about the things from Killian’s past, all over the room.  This was the first time she had ever been alone in the place he spent hundreds of years, surely there had to be some clues to his past hidden here.

 

She scanned the shelves.  There were books about ships, oceanography, star maps etc.  Her hands running the spines of the books, eyes scanning the titles until they fell on what appeared to be a few frames shoved between the book case and the wall.

 

Emma pulled the frames out and smiled. A portrait of Killian, a younger Killian, in a military uniform standing next to another man dressed in the same manner.

 

“This must be Killian and his brother, Liam.” She said to herself. Young Killian looked carefree, even through the painting.  His hair tied in a small ponytail at the base of his neck.  His brother had the same eyes and jaw line, the same smile.  Her heart ached for a moment, remembering how he died and she wished, in this moment, she could have met him.

 

She moved the portrait to the side to look at the next. The canvas showed a family, 4 pairs of striking blue eyes… and one pair of hazel.  A teenage Killian and Liam, standing with an older man, whom the two brothers looked identical to, in the middle sat an austere looking woman, whose hair was pulled up in a tight bun, and next to her a very young girl with raven curls reaching her waist, pulled to the side over her shoulder.  Although much younger, Emma recognized the girl.  Unbelieving, she pushed the painting aside to see the third and last portrait.  This painting was ripped across the center, the old canvas sagging over, blocking half the picture.  Emma immediately recognized Killian and Liam, both in uniform again.  She reached out and moved the ripped canvas back into place to complete the picture.  There, between her two blue eyed brothers stood the hazel eyed girl, the girl who had given Emma the Jolly Roger back.  The girl with the long raven curls, loose around her shoulders, wearing a dark blue dress, corset showing her tiny waist. She was smiling, but even through the paint, it didn’t reach her eyes.  

 

A hand touched Emma’s shoulder and she let out a small screech, dropping the pictures against one another. She spun around only to relax immediately at the sight of Killian with a tray holding two coffees and a brown paper bag.

 

“Easy, Swan. It’s just me” He said with a little laugh.  The smile faded from his face when his eyes fell on the paintings behind her, propped against the wall.  After a moment, he sighed heavily. 

 

“I see you’ve done some snooping, love.” He smiled at her, letting her know that he was not angry. “This was my family.” He explained, taking a step forward toward the portraits. He moved the first one aside to the painting of his whole family.  “My brother, Liam, and my father,” he said pointing out the men in the painting.  “This devishly handsome lad is me-self.” He joked, before dropping his smile.  “My mother.  And my sister, Davie.”

 

He moved this painting to the side as well, sighing at the ruined portrait.  He moved the ripped canvas back into place as Emma had done and for a second he was lost in his thoughts remembering the day he ruined the painting.

           

_He had been at the tavern for some time, drinking with his crew, a busty woman on each arm and one more on his lap.  He was on the verge of drunk, a bottle of rum also empty sitting on the table in front of him.  He was loudly telling a story of the Jolly Roger’s latest adventure, how they had narrowly escaped a run in with some mermaids, this crew shouting out additions to the story, the whole lot of them laughing and shouting.  Hook was sizing up the ladies accompanying him, deciding if they were liquored up enough to get all three upstairs into an empty room or not, when a faint smell hit him.  It was so faint, he almost missed it, but he took a few deep breaths, trying to capture it again.  Coconut… coconut and vanilla? He scanned the tavern, trying to locate the source, but came up empty. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to his women, the bartender came over with a bottle of rum setting it down in front of him without a word._

_“Oi, mate, Cheers!” He yelled in the man’s direction, use to having tavern owners giving free bottle of rum or ale to the pirates in order to keep on the pirates’ good graces. Killian was about to pop the bronze stopper from the bottle to take a swig when he saw the note scrawled onto the bottle.  Carved into the lambskin of the rum bottle were the words “Back to your ship, pirate.”_

_Rage filled Killian, how dare someone threaten him, try to scare him off to his ship before he and his men got their fill of rum and women!  He grabbed the bottle to throw across the room in defiance when in the shinny metal of the stopper he saw the reflection of his sister.  It was unmistakable.  He whirled around, effectively throwing the woman on his lap to the ground as he stood. A flash of hair caught his eye disappearing through the door that a few sailors had just stumbled through.  Quickly, he followed, ignoring the calls of his crew._

_It was late and the docks were empty.  Killian stood in front of the tavern, eyes scanning for movement._

_“Get back to your ship, pirate.” A voice, her voice, spoke from behind him, echoing off the walls of the alley next to the tavern._

_“Davie?” Killian turned to squint at the shadows in the alley.  He could barely make her out, dark features against the darkness of the alley.  His vision swimming, his rum soaked brain trying to comprehend the situation. “Why do you haunt me, sister?” He yelled at her._

_“Captain? Captain? Why did you leave so suddenly? Is everything ok?” Smee called from Killian’s right. He turned his head briefly in response to being called, but when he turned his attention back to the alley, it was empty.  A shiver ran up his spine, there would be no more indulgence tonight, not now._

_“Round the men up, we depart in an hour.”_

_Killian didn’t wait to see Smee’s reaction to cutting their trip short.  He stalked back to the Jolly Roger, ignoring the questioning looks from the remaining crew on board.  Barking a few orders, he hurried down the ladder to his quarters, slamming the hatch shut.  Once he was alone, he surveyed his room.  The three family portraits hung on the wall across from the windows.  He once had found peace in remembering his family, his life before piracy.  It hadn’t been perfect, but he had had a family.  Now the images mocked him. His sister had been haunting him for years.  It had stopped after Milah’s death, he thought her ghost had been satisfied with the karma of it.  But her spirit had haunted him tonight, chasing him back to his ship like a scared dog.  Anger and sadness began to boil within him from depths unknown and he picked up the nearest object and flung it across the room, shattering it.  He looked over at the portraits once again, Davie’s face stared back at him.  In three quick steps, he was across the room, hook raised and slashing through the canvas before he even knew what he was doing._

 

Emma put a hand on his arm and he tore his eyes away from the painting to give her a weak smile. He let go of the canvas and it fell, once again hiding the face of his sister

 

“Let’s have some breakfast, shall we?”

 

... 

Emma knocked on the all too familiar door, only to have fly open a moment later and be pulled into a hug from her mother. 

 

“Emma! Killian!” Snow said cheerfully. “Merry Christmas! Come in, Come in!” She ushered Emma and Killian inside. 

 

The afternoon festivities were something out of a Norman Rockwell painting…. If Norman Rockwell painted extremely odd family gatherings.  David sat on the floor with baby Neil and Roland, opening presents and playing with the two boys.  Regina and Robin sat at the table watching, laughing and holding hands. Killian and Henry were busy on the couch, Killian showing Henry the book of nautical knots he had given him and explained the function and importance of each. Henry listening intensely, practicing with a shoe lace.  Snow bustled around from kitchen to living room, moving trays of food from one spot to the next, mysteriously keeping everyone’s drinks full to the brim while Emma followed, a little lost, behind her mother trying to help, only to be shooed away. 

 

Only after dinner had been eaten and everyone was on their second coffees and hot cocos, did Emma find a chance to catch Snow in the kitchen alone.

 

“Mom, I need to tell you something.” Emma said in a hushed voice as Snow rinsed a glass.  Her mother stopped moving, the first time all day, and turned to her daughter.

 

“What is it? Is everything ok?”

 

“Yea, I think so… I don’t know.” Emma said.  “You know, how I told you I got the Jolly Roger back?”

 

“Yes, you said it showed up last week in the harbor.”

 

“Well, that may not have been totally true.” Snow gave her a look before Emma hastily continued, “It did show up in the harbor, but somebody brought it here.”

 

“Who?” Snow questioned, wiping her hands on a towel.

 

“This morning I was in Hook’s cabin...” Emma flushed a moment after realizing her slip, and quickly looked up at her mother, who arched an eyebrow and smirked but otherwise let this information slide. “There was a portrait of Killian’s family tucked away and….” She trailed off.

 

“And??” Snow urged, a little suspicion edging her voice.

 

“When the ship turned up, there was this girl on it, all alone. She told me to return the ship to Hook.”

 

“Ok, so who is this mysterious girl?”

 

“The girl was Killian’s sister…”

 

Snow began to open her mouth, but Emma cut her off.  “Killian’s dead sister. I saw her in the portrait” She finished.

 

“Oh.” Snow said softly. “Are you sure?” Emma nodded. “Oh.”

 

“Everything alright, love?” Killian’s voice startled both women, who jumped and turned to face him.  He looked from Emma to Snow questioningly, but before he had a chance to ask them what was the matter, Snow spoke up.

 

“I am going to see if anyone needs a re-fill!” Snow quickly said and hurried out of the kitchen with the coffee pot. 

 

“Emma, are you ok lass? You’ve been a bit jumpy all day.” Killian asked, stepping in to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her to him. “Not regretting last night, are we?” He whispered in her ear.

 

Emma smiled up at him, placing her hands flat on his chest and rubbing them up and down a few inches.  “Never.”

 

“Good, well, I’ve got a present for you than, Swan.”

 

“Killian, you don’t have to give me anything.”

 

“Come now, Swan, is it not customary to exchange gifts on this day?  You’re already given my ship back to me, you gave me one of the best nights of my life last night, and you make me a better man every day.  The least I can do is give you a small token of myself to you on this holiday.”

 

Killian released his hold on Emma’s hips in order to retrieve a small wooden rectangle box with a red bow on it from his pocket.  Emma gave him a look but took the box from him and pulled the ribbon.  She opened the lid only to give a small gasp.  There sat a silver chained bracelet, with a large blue diamond dangling off it.

“Killian, I…”

 

“No need to say anything, Swan. I just thought it could remind you of me when we’re apart. That I could be let into your heart as well.” He grazed his hand over the bootlaces and swan keychain- reminders of Graham and Neal, she wore on her left arm as he spoke.  Emma suddenly became very aware of how vulnerable Killian was, and how since they met her romances had been shoved in his face, but he had only once ever mentioned his past love.

 

“Killian, you know you have my heart...”

 

Killian plucked the bracelet out of the box and brought her left wrist up with his hook. As he draped it over her wrist and began to clasp the bracelet hooks together, he told her “This was my mother’s most treasured possession.  Even in our toughest times, she would never sell this diamond.  It belonged to her mother, and her mother before that.  And I want you to have it now.”

 

Emma had been watching him attach the bracelet around her wrist, the blue diamond glittering in the soft lights of her parent’s loft.  Once he was done she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  There was no use arguing.  “Thank you.” She said and kissed him.

 

The next day, Emma decided with a heavy heart it was time to let go of her past if she wanted a future with Killian.  She sat, alone on her bed, and untied the shoe lace and unclasped the keychain bracelet.  She wrapped the two items up in one another and moved to place them in the bottom of her jewelry box.  She sighed as her fingers found her new bracelet, playing with the blue diamond.  The light caught it, throwing millions of light fractions on the walls and dressers and Emma smiled, realizing the blue diamond was the exact color of Killian’s eyes.


	7. An untold story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry meets a stranger in Storybrooke, he gives the stranger exactly what she needs, access to his storybook. Meanwhile, a little more Captain Swan smut. Enjoy!

 

Henry sat on the cold bench in front of the sheriff station, eyes staring at the moon, which was out despite the fact that it wasn’t dark yet.  His mother and grandfather were inside having a slight argument over who would be on call that night since both had made plans with their significant others, both assuming the other would happily take the shift.  Henry had slipped out, not wanting to be part of the argument, to wait for his mother outside so they could walk home together.  He pulled his coat closer into him shivering slightly from the cold breeze that had started to pick up.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his gloves and placed the story book that he had been holding on his lap next to him on the bench in order to put on his gloves and pull his hat down tighter.

 

“Interesting cover,” A voice said from next to him.  Henry looked over to see a pretty woman sitting on the other end of the bench, running a finger over the cover of the storybook between them.  Instinctively, Henry brought the book into his lap and suspiciously eyed the stranger.

 

“In my experience, when a book has such an intriguing cover, the stories inside are even more interesting.  Am I right?” She smiled sweetly at him.

 

“Yea… Do I know you?” Henry asked warily, turning his head slightly to see if maybe his mother or grandfather was on their way out of the station yet.  In Henry’s experience, new comers to town were never good news.

 

“Oh no, I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure.” The stranger answered.

 

“Why have I never seen you in town before?”

 

“I just arrive the other day, I’m afraid I haven’t seen much of the town yet.”

 

“What do you mean you “just arrived”?  No one can come in or out of this town. How did you get here?”

 

“Yes, that would be true, but I’m a mermaid.”

 

“Oh, cool.” Henry said relaxing slightly.  He had met Ariel. She was able to swim from realm to realm and Ariel was a kind person, perhaps this girl is a friend of hers. “So what brings you to Storybrooke?”

 

“I…I am trying to find someone.” The girl answered, for a moment Henry could see something in her eyes. Sadness?

 

“Well, you’re in luck.  My family… finding people is kinda what we do.” Henry smiled proudly at her.  She gave a weak smile back.

 

“I wish it were that simple… but I’m afraid I do not know if he will be happy to see me.”

 

“Maybe who ever this person is has been looking for you too. Maybe he….”

 

“Hey kid?” Henry turned toward the glass door of the sheriff station to see his mom and grandfather walking out.  David’s head was down, phone to his ear trying to explain to his wife that he would not be able to take that midnight hike with her.  Emma, a smile of success plastered on her face as she watched her father on the phone, was holding the door open to let him walk out so she could lock it behind her.

 

Henry stood, walking around the bench to meet his family at the bottom of the three stairs leading to the doors.

 

“Hey Mom, Grandpa. I want you to meet… hey what’s you name?” Henry turned toward the bench only to see that it was empty, other than his storybook sitting in the seat he had just vacated. 

 

“Who?” Emma asked, looking around.

 

“Um nevermind, there was this girl…. But I guess she left.” Henry shrugged. “Are you guys ready for dinner?”

…

 

 

Killian and Emma sat on the plush gray couch, Killian sprawled out, one arm draped over the back of the couch, the other around Emma’s shoulders but both feet firmly on the floor.  Emma had curled herself up, pressed into his side, with the TV remote in hand as she rapidly flicked through the channels. Nothing was on.

 

“Love, how can you even know if you want to watch the bloody program? You barely leave it on for a second.” Killian asked confused.  He hated the damn tele-something-box.  It was loud and bright, and could not understand why anyone would just go out and make a purchase because a moving picture told you to randomly in the middle of a show.

 

“I can tell,” She muttered, sighed and finally just let a show play.  She flipped the remote beside her and cuddled into him further.

 

“You know, if you are bored of this, I can think of a different activity that could occupy your full attention.” Killian purred into her hair as he brought his lips to the top of her head.  A second later, he found himself on his back across the large couch with Emma on top of him.

 

“Ok pirate, I’ll play.” She said, her voice low and raspy. Killian could feel himself grow hard as she straddled his hips.  She leaned down slowly, capturing his lips.  Killian opened his mouth to her, letting their tongues entangle and fight for control. He brought his hand up to her hair, brushing it back from falling all around them before moving down her shoulder, back, and finally to cup her ass.

 

Emma moaned and he roughly grabbed her bottom, breaking their now fevered kiss to take a breath. Sitting up, she smiled at him seductively, but almost melted when he grinned back at her, raising one eyebrow, looking only the way Killian could.  _Damn it,_ she thought, _how can he be so fucking hot._ Not to be outdone, she swiveled her hips, effectively wiping the smirk off his face as his mouth dropped open and he bucked his hips up into her center.

 

Happy with herself, Emma leaned back down to kiss and lick her way down his jawline and neck, biting at his pulse point.  Sliding herself down to sit on his calves Killian’s hand found its way back into her hair. Emma dragged her hands down his chest, feeling his lean muscles through his clothes.  She wanted to strip him and spend hours mapping his body, but they didn’t have that luxury.  Henry would be home from school in exactly 20 minutes and she had been dying to do this one thing- and she just couldn’t wait till tonight. 

 

Emma’s hands found Killian zipper.  She quickly and expertly had the button popped open, zipper down, and hand reaching inside before Killian had a chance to process. She had just wrapped a hand around his erection when Killian’s own hand flew down to her wrist. 

 

“Emma, W-What are you doing?” He stammered.  Emma didn’t reply, but instead defiantly pulled his cock out from his jeans, giving it two pumps.  Killian’s head fell back, his hand now gripping her shoulder.  Emma brought her mouth down to the underside of his cock, and dragged her tongue from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the top.

 

“Oh lord… Emma, love, stop.” Killian said the words but Emma sensed no real meaning behind them.

 

“Why?” She asked innocently, bringing her lips around the head of his cock and giving it another swipe of her tongue.

 

“It.. It isn’t right, sweetheart.  You shouldn’t… I should be the one… I didn’t mean for you to do… ohh,” He groaned as Emma, without warning, swallowed him down to the hilt.  She dragged her lips and teeth along his shaft, ever so slightly as she released him, giving his head a kiss.

 

“Do you not want this, Captain? I can stop if you don’t.” She teased, circling her fingers around his cock again, pumping it lazily.  “Don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about this?” She brought her mouth down around him again, licking and teasing him.  He’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about this, a lot.  Emma on her knees in front of him, sucking him off. Emma straddling his face as she took him deep in her throat... he had had a lot of lonely nights, just him, his hand, and his wild imagination since he had met her.  And now she was on top of him, trapping his legs, as she willingly and enthusiastically used her mouth on him.

 

“Oh yes, darling. You have no idea.” He managed to say, as she smiled, knowing she had won.  Emma pulled at his pants slightly, as Killian raised his hips for her, but instead of taking them all the way off, she slid them down just far enough to release his balls as well.  She quickly removed her shirt, knowing the view she’d give him in just her bra would drive him insane. 

 

And then Killian was lost as Emma did unspeakable things to his body. Her hands were everywhere he needed them, one massaging his sack, while the other pumped the base of his dick. Meanwhile her lips and tongue were bringing him to heaven as she worked the top half of his cock.  Killian tangled his hand in her hair, as she bobbed up and down, no words describing the pleasure pulsing through him.  Every so often, Emma would shock him by ducking down and taking his balls into her mouth, licking and sucking them, before returning to his cock.

 

After a while, Emma’s paced started to quicken, her hand and mouth twisting as she pumped and sucked him, the hand on his balls, pulling them down ever to slightly.  She was doing things to him, that he had never experienced before and he was at the brink quicker than he would have liked.  His hand tightened in her hair and he just managed to warn “Love, I’m going to…” but Emma was relentless.  Killian grunted, bucking slightly into her mouth as he pulsed. Emma stilled her movements, letting his orgasm finish, before swallowing his release. She made to move off of him as he winced, now oversensitive.  Sitting up she licked her lips.

 

Just as he was about to reach for her jeans, they both heard the sound of stomping feet coming up the stairs in the hall way outside. Emma was off Killian, shirt on and in the kitchen, so quickly he could have sworn she’d used magic. Killian pulled his pants up, tucking himself back inside, and was fully present, sitting on the couch like nothing had happened just as quickly. 

 

A secondly later, the key was in the door and Henry was bounding inside, throwing his backpack down and greeting Emma and Killian. 

 

“Hey Mom, Killian.” He said a little too happily.  Turning to his mother he asked, “Mom, did you do it?”

 

Henry turned to Killian, who sat behind him, missing the blush that flared across Emma’s face.

 

“Umm..”

 

“Come on, Mom, just ask him!” Henry said shaking his head. “Fine, I’ll do it. Killian, Mom and I wanted to know if you’d live here with us.”

 

Emma looked at Killian over Henry’s shoulder for his reaction.  Killian sat there, cocking his head to the side like he hadn’t processed the question.

 

“Live here? Are you sure about this Henry? Emma?”

 

Emma and Henry had spent the night before having a mom and son night.  Henry only spent a few nights a week with Emma and voiced his concern to her that now that she didn’t live with his grandparents anymore, he worried about her being alone most nights. 

 

_“Henry, I’m the sheriff… and the savior.  I don’t think you need to worry about me.” She laughed him off. Henry just rolled his eyes at her, in a very Emma like fashion._

_“I’m not worried about you getting attacked or anything, I know how you get when you’re alone. You get sad, and I don’t like when your sad.  Besides, I know how happy Hook makes you and I know he’ll protect you.” Henry confessed to her.  Emma sat stunned for a moment.  How could her son be so perceptive?  Emma did struggle with the rare times she found herself alone._

_At first she had reveled in her alone time, it was rare and always too short.  But as she finally found herself at home in Storybrooke, she started to dread those times and found excuses to hang around Grannies or the loft, or even Regina’s office.  When she was alone with her thoughts, she’d relive the worst moments of her life, like watching her mother died in the past, or Killian die in the alternate universe, or how she felt when she though Henry had died when he ate that apple turnover.  She spent her entire life alone and she had been able to deal with it, but now that she had people she loved, people who loved her, she spent her alone time worrying about them. She spent her alone time wishing she wasn’t alone._

 

Emma snapped back to reality when Killian stood from the couch taking a few steps to stand in front of Henry.

 

“I know you guys care about each other, and I’m not here all the time.  I need someone to look after my mom.” Henry said sticking his hand out to Killian, “So what do you say?”

 

Killian glanced up at Emma, who bite her lip and nodded.

 

“Thank you lad, I’d be happy to live here with you and your mom, as long as you’ll have me,” He shook Henry’s hand, bumping his shoulder affectionately with his hook.

 

“Awesome, ok I’m going to get started on my homework. Mom, don’t forget Mom is going to be here at 5:30 to go over my schedule with you guys.” Henry said grabbing his backpack and heading for the stairs.  Half way up, he turned again to say “Oh and welcome home, Killian.”

 

Killian beamed back at him and watched him disappear up the stairs before joining Emma in the kitchen. “Well, love, were you just buttering me up with your little performance earlier?” He said waggling his eyebrows.  Emma playfully hit him with the dishtowel.

 

“In all seriousness, Swan, are you sure you’re ok with this? It’s a big step and…”

 

“Hey,” she stopped him, threading her fingers in with his. “I do want you to be here. I always want you to be with me.” 

…

 

Later that afternoon, Henry sat on the plush couch, flipping through the pages of his story book, something he did now mostly out of boredom since he knew every word of the book by heart.  He couldn’t help but feel content in the moment.  His moms were becoming close friends- there was no more fighting over him.  In fact, they were both currently standing in the kitchen area of the new apartment he shared with Emma discussing (rather peacefully) the next two weeks and what days Henry would be sleeping at each house (Emma would be adjusting her work schedule accordingly). Robin Hood sat on the opposite side of the island from where the women stood at the sink, watching Regina and Emma’s discussion, occasionally adding a comment here and there to remind Regina of previous engagements or offer solutions to small conflicts that would come up.

 

Killian sat next to Henry, watching the pages’ he flipped, occasionally asking for clarification of a story attached to a picture.  Henry didn’t know how he felt about Killian dating his mom at first.  Part of him had been jealous of having to split even more time with his biological mother with yet another person.  He had missed out on 10 years with her, he want all the time he could get with her now. 

 

Somehow the news of Regina and Robin together had sat better with him.  Regina was happier, lighter now, and Henry had seen first hand how miserable and hopeless his adoptive mother had been before. Regina had been on the path to forgiveness, to a better self, Robin Hood had merely sped up the journey.   It had taken some time, but Henry was finally getting use to the idea of Hook dating his mom.  She laughed more when he was around, Henry had noticed, something that he had not seen when his dad had been present.  When Neal was alive, Henry had hoped they could work things out and have a real set of parents.  He had barely gotten to know his dad, but he had already known his mother for some time.  Although he was young, and people liked to dismiss him because of that, he wasn’t blind.  When Emma had been around Neal, she always seemed worried, guarded, she tended to have a shorter fuse and snap at people for silly reasons. He noticed the squint of her eye, the furrowed brow she’d get when she spoke to him, even if it was about something as trivial as what time they’d be having dinner.  Yes, it had been a short time, but Henry knew his dad could no longer make his mother happy.

 

Henry had to hand it to Killian, he was doing his best.  He wasn’t pushing Henry into liking him or becoming friends.  He simply was himself around him, showed him respect, and treated him like an adult.  Henry appreciated that.  He could see how Hook’s expression would soft when he looked at Emma, and even saw it when he looked at him.  There was affection there.

 

Henry heard Emma sigh and her feet padding on the floor as she approached the back of the couch. 

 

“Finally, letting Killian know all of our family secrets, huh kid?” She joked, leaning on the back of the couch, her head in between theirs.

 

“Yea, there’s a lot that Hook doesn’t know, and I figured if he’s going to be apart of the family, he should know his history.”  Henry answered, eye trained on the pages as he continued to flip through. Emma took the opportunity to give Killian a quick kiss to his temple.  Her action rewarded with a smile up at her.  Emma returned the smile, draping both of her arms over the shoulders of her two favorite men, and leaning her head against Killian’s.

 

Henry’s flipped to the last page of the book, a blank page that bookended the front and back right before the cover.  At least, every time Emma had looked through the book, it had been blank.  But there was a picture of the ocean and horizon, and nothing more.

 

“What the…?” Emma said lifting her head,

 

“This was never here before.” Henry frowned at the page.

 

“Is it… is it moving?” Killian asked as he touched the page with his good hand.

Suddenly, Emma felt a jolt, like she was being pulled from the middle by a rope. Her vision went white, but she had the distinct feeling of falling forward. As quickly as the sensation had come, she felt her feet on solid ground, her right hand gripping a shoulder, Henry’s shoulder, but her left hand, where Killian had been a second ago, was empty.


	8. Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry get a glimpse into the memories of their pirate.

“Mom? That’s kinda hurting. Mom!” Henry’s voice broke through the confusion Emma was currently experiencing.  She had been gripping Henry’s shoulder for dear life, and had tightened her grip once she realized Hook wasn’t there. 

 “Oh sorry, kid.” She let go, only to pull him to her side, wrapping and arm around his shoulder.  She need to keep contact with him. 

 “Where are we?”

 “I don’t know, Henry. Everything is a bit hazy…” No sooner had the words left her mouth that the fog that was surrounding them began to lift.  Emma could see they were standing at the helm of a small boat, maybe half the size of the _Jolly Roger_.  She scanned the deck, her senses heightened, but no one was around. She turned to look behind her, and immediately let out a sigh of relief.  Killian stood a few feet away from her and Henry.

 “Killian, thank god….” Emma started forward to throw her arms around him.  But instead of making contact, she stumbled as she passed right through him. Stunned for a moment, she stepped back to look him in the face.

 “Killian?” He stared past her, frozen to the spot, his eye frantically taking in the empty deck in front of him.

 “No! What are you doing here!?” A voice cried out from behind Emma.  She spun and immediately recognized the girl from the Jolly Roger.

 “What did you do? Where are we? What have you done to Killian?” She demanded as she started forward at the girl, while reaching back for her gun, but the waistband of her jeans was empty and Emma silently cursed herself, remembering she had place it on the counter just a few minutes earlier. 

 “I…I don’t know!” The girl cried, her eyes on Killian. “You’re not suppose to be here, none of you…. It was just suppose to play out in the book.” She was shaking her head as she looked down at her hands.  “It’s my magic. It always goes to a dark place.” She said in a whispered, almost to herself.

 “I know you.” Henry stepped forward and put a hand on Emma’s arm almost instinctively, seeing the rage flaring up in her.  “You were in Storybrooke a few days ago… you were looking for someone.”

 “Yes, and it seems a though I have trapped him instead.” She answered, looking toward Killian.

 “What do you want with Killian?” Emma yelled at her.  The girl dropped her hands and turned toward Emma, a pleading look on her face.

 “To remember.”

 

As if they were watching a play, suddenly a scene came into view on the deck of the boat in front of them.  Emma rushed Henry over to her and stood next to Killian as two boys, Emma guessed around 16 and 17 suddenly appeared on the gangplank carrying crates and barrels, setting them upon the deck once boarded. 

 “Liam, Killie! Brothers! Wait for me” A small voice rang out. Emma watched as a small girl, perhaps 11, ran up the plank after her brothers, long raven hair flying behind her, her blue dress a bit dirty and and torn at the bottom.  Looking at the boys now, Emma could see that the younger one was Killian, both he and his brother had the same piercing blue eyes, and she could help the smile that came to her lips when she realized she was seeing the man she was falling in love with as a boy. 

 “I don’t understand, did we time travel? Why don’t they see us?” Emma asked the girl.

 “You are in a memory…. Killian’s memory.”

 “Davie,” The eldest boy turned to his sister. “You know you mustn’t be here.  Mother will skin your hide something awful if she finds you missing your lessons.”

 “Is that you? Are you Killian’s sister?” Henry asked the girl next to them. She nodded, her eyes glassed over as she watched herself and her siblings.  Emma looked toward Killian again.  His eyes were wide and glued to the scene playing out for them.

 “Is he…?” Emma began, worry invading her stomach as she passed a hand through him again as if to see if he became solid yet.

 “These are his memories, I think he might be in a different plane than you.  This is his mind, you are trespassing in it.” Davie said to them, looking up sadly at her brother.

 

The young girl on the deck below scoffed and marched up to her eldest brother.   Emma and Henry shifted their attention to watch. He towered over his little sister, but she puffed out her chest and stood with her hand on her hips, raising her chin up she said, “I don’t care what mother does. You promised I could come with you and Killie.”

 “I know, sister.  But that was before Father... before he left and mother wont allow it.” Liam tried to reason with his sister, but she began to pout and turned toward her other brother.

 “Killie, please.  You know I hate lessons.  I want to sail with you and Liam!” She frowned, and gave young Killian her best puppy dog eyes.

 “Davie, Liam is the man of the family now.”

 “Davie, don’t you want to grow up to become a fine young lady? You must attend your lessons for that to happen, or you’ll never marry a prince…”

 “I don’t want to marry a prince!” Davie yelled, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms. Liam shook his head at his sister’s tantrum and went about moving crates and fastening ropes.  Killian, seeing his sister’s frustration went to her side to try to lighten her mood.

 “Come now, sister, don’t be angry with us.” He said moving behind her and putting his arms around her. “We’ll be gone just a few weeks, and when we get back I expect you’ll be so grown up I wont even be able to do this!” With that he tightened his grip, picking her up and spinning her in a circle.  She shrieked, and when he finally put her back on her feet, she had tears in her eyes from laughing.

 “Oh Killie,” Davie dropped her voice looking over her shoulder to make sure Liam was out of ear shot. “I hate my lessons, I’m no good at being a lady.”

 “Well, if you are to not be a lady, what shall we do with you?” Killian joked, taking a step back as if to examine his sister. “Wild hair, tattered dress.  Tisk tisk sister, you wont make a very good princess in this state… maybe you could be a stable hand instead.”

 Davie though for a moment at this. “No,” she finally answered. “I think perhaps I shall run away and become a pirate.”

 “A pirate.” Liam scoffed approaching his siblings, overhearing their exchange, “Sister, you can barely lift a sword. How do you expect to become a pirate?”

 “Not right now!” She said rolling her eyes at him. “When I’m a bit older! I’ll be the fiercest pirate in all the sea!”

 “Is that right?” Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.  “A pirate princess?”

 “Aye.” She answered simply. She then got a wicked look in her eye, and shot toward the center of the deck, jumping to stand on the crates piled there. She began to sing and dancing around the deck singing:

 “Yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.”  Killian and Liam laughed and watched their little sister twirl about.

 “Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a….”

 

“Davenport!” A voice screeched.  The three siblings immediately froze.   At the gangplank stood a severe looking woman, dark hair with flecks of gray pulled into a tight bun a top her head and piercing blue eyes, the exact shade and shape as the two boys on board. Her navy blue dress was buttoned straight up to her chin and Emma immediately recognized her as Killian’s mother from the portrait.  The woman walked across the plank and onto the ship, right up to where her daughter stood and smacked her straight across the face.  Emma could see the pink welt begin to form as tears began to fill her eyes, but Davie held them back and just looked at her feet, folding her hands together in front of her- a submissive gesture.

 “How dare you!” She exclaimed.  “Such a filthy song.” She grabbed Davie by her shoulders and spun her around.  She then began to gather up her hair and roughly pull it up into a ponytail. “You are a lady and will behave as such. And you,” She turned on her sons now, who both had jumped to attention and were standing shoulder to shoulder. “Encouraging her! You should be ashamed!” She scolded.

 “Davenport, since you can not seem to behave and do what you are told. I am sending you to Mistress Mae.” That must have meant something to the children, for all their heads shot up, mouths wide in disbelief.

 “Mother you can’t!” Killian begged, taking a step forward, but stopped in his tracks with on look from his mother.

 

Suddenly, haze began to fall around Emma and Henry again as the figures on the boat in front of them disappeared. 

 “Who is Mistress Mae?” Henry asked Davie as the scene shifted in front of them.

 “She would train handmaidens for princess and ladies of the court.  She was a terrible and mean woman who had a reputation for stringing girls up by their thumbs and driving nails into their hands for stepping just a toe out of line.” Davie answered somberly.

 “Did that happen to you?” Davie didn’t answer but held out her left hand instead, each finger had a neat line of three round scars, her thumbs had deep ring scars around them at the knuckle.  Henry sucked in his breath.

 “What’s happening now?” Emma questioned as the haze began to lift again.  They remained on the same small ship.  But Liam, in a naval uniform was at the helm.  They were sailing.  Killian, a little older now, also stood in a naval uniform, his hair long pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck.   Emma realized that although they stood on the deck of the boat, the breeze didn’t catch her air nor could she smell the salt of the ocean. 

 

The younger Killian stood at the left side railing, watching the waves pass. 

 “What do you think?” Young Killian turned around to face his sister, who had grown some since the last memory.  She was taller, slimmer, and had filled out some.  She was curvy where it mattered and her once wild hair was now in long, tamed curls that dusted her waist line, and pulled over one shoulder.  She stood in front of her brother in a shimmery teal dress that clung to her narrow frame and gave the illusion of liquid when she moved.  The bottom of the dress fanned at knee, the extra fabric creating a train around her that made it seem she was stepping out of a pool. 

 “Sister, you are a sight to make Aphrodite herself weep with jealousy.” Killian smiled at her.  She returned the smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “The prince will surely fall in love with you the moment he lays eyes on you.  Mother would have been so proud.”

 “It’s been so long since I’ve been on this boat.” She said changing the subject.  She walked forward toward the railing and ran her hand along it. “It makes me miss Father.”

 

“The Prince?” Henry asked Davie. She nodded.

“My brother’s were taking me to the ball for the prince of our kingdom, who was looking for a bride. A prophecy was given to my mother at my birth declaring I would be that bride.”

 

Killian frowned.  “Father left us, Davie.  He should not be remembered with fondness.” She ignored him and rested her chin on her hands.  Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts.

 Killian watched her for a moment before speaking.  “Davie, how are you? Since Mother’s passing you seem different. Are you doing alright?”  Davie stood up straight and turned toward her brother, trying her best to fake a smile.

 “Of course, brother, I just…” Her sentence was cut short as a loud crash rang out, the boat rocking violently to the right.

 “Killian!” Liam yelled toward his brother.  In four long steps, Killian was at Liam’s side. 

 “What’s going on?”

 “I’m not sure brother.  It seems we are under attack…. But there is no other ship in sight…” _BOOM!_ Another crash, the boat rocked forcefully once more.  Suddenly a scream rang out. Liam and Killian’s head both snapped to where their sister had just been standing.  Killian ran to the spot, throwing himself on the railing peering over.  Emma and Henry followed his action and could see Davie hanging off the side of the boat, her fingers clawing at a small ledge of wood below.

 “Mermaids!” Young Killian yelled back toward his brother, who was desperately trying to control the ships wheel as it continued to be rocked back and forth.  Emma could see Liam’s jaw set as he gripped the ship’s wheel.

“Hold on Davie!” He yelled down to her, looking back he searched the deck of the ship.  His eyes fell on the slack of rope a few feet away.  Grabbing it, he threw it down to Davie who was beginning to lose her grip as the mermaids below started to circle and grab at the train of her dress that hung a few feet above the surface of the water.  Davie caught the rope, gripped with her left arm, the rope twirling over arm forearm and wrist and hand, cutting into her skin.    

“I’ve got you! Hold on!” Young Killian called to her, slight relief in his voice as he began to hoist her up from the side of the boat.  But before he could pull her up, she screamed again.  Emma leaned over railing to see a mermaid had sprung straight up out of the water, gripping Davie’s legs.  With a smile, the mermaid took what looked like a golden sea star and plunged a sharp side into Davie’s lower back.  Emma could see the blood blossom and stain the teal material of her dress as Davie’s eyes were suddenly blank and her hand loosened it’s grip around the rope.

“Davie! No!” Killian cried out.  There eyes locked for a moment before hers glazed over and her hand went slack, the rope loosening and releasing her. She fell backward, her eyes on Killian, into the water below.

“Davie!” Killian cried again, throwing a leg over the rail to jump in after her.  A pair of arms pulled him back onto the deck.  Liam held him up as Killian fought against him.

 “I have to go after her! Let me go!”

 “Killian there’s nothing we can do, she’s gone…. She’s gone” Liam tried to reason, perhaps him himself, tears streaming down him cheek.  Killian fought for a moment longer before going slack in his brother’s embrace and began to sob.

 

A cackling rang out behind the brothers.  They turned to see the old sea hag, dirty and dressed in rags on the deck of their boat. 

“Congratulations lads, your debt is paid in full. It was a pleasure doing business.” She weezed at them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  Killian had started forward at the witch, but Liam held on to him.  Killian fought him for a moment before his body went limp in his brother’s arms and he sobbed,

 “This is our fault!  Our baby sister!  This is our fault!”

 


	9. Unfortunate Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... I have some more written but decided I needed to add a scene or two so I'm still editing it. Enjoy anyways!

"Henry?!" Regina’s voice, tinged with concern and confusion, stirred Emma.  She lifted her head slightly, and a sudden pain shot through her skull. She brought her hand up to her forehead and pressed it there for a moment, opening her eyes slightly. Her vision was gray.  Confused, she blinked a few time, realizing she was laying on her side on hardwood floor and staring at the back of her couch. Getting up, which made her slightly woozy, she looked over the side of the couch, seeing that Regina and Robin were now kneeling in front of Henry, who was beginning to sit up on the couch. 

"What happened?" Robin asked Emma, as Regina checked on Henry, who was telling her he was alright. “One moment you were all sitting here, the next passed out. Only for a brief minute or so though.”

"I'm not sure actually..." Emma trailed off when she looked down at Killian.  She and Henry had awoken, but Killian laid motionless, slumped over next to her son. Emma hurried around the front of the couch to kneel in front of him.

"Killian? Hook?" She shook him, but received no response.  "Killian, hey.  Wake up.  Killian? Hook?"

"What happened?" Regina repeated Robin's earlier question. 

"We were in a dream.." Henry began to explain.

"A memory, actually." A voice interrupted him. They all looked up to see Davie standing by the front door.  "Well, several memories, but.."

"Who the hell are you?" Regina demanded, standing up swiftly and blocking Henry in a protective stance, her eyes on the sword swinging at the girl’s hip. 

"Davie Jones, Your Majesty." She announced herself to Regina, curtseying slightly. 

“Jones? Like as in Hook’s last name Jones?” Davie nodded in response. “Great, this town needed another pirate…”

"Davie, Killian hasn't woken up.  Why wont he wake up?" Emma implored, turning back to Killian, her hand on his cheek.

Davie quickly came to Emma's side, and hovered a hand over Killian's forehead. 

"He's...still in there."

"In where?" Henry questioned.

"In his memories. I was afraid of this when you all ended up in there." Her voice was calm, but her face gave way to slight panic. 

"What do you mean? What happened? How do we wake him up?" Emma almost shouted at her, not bothering to hide the desperation in her own voice. 

"He is reliving his memories. When you live your memories, as he is, especially when they are particularly bad ones, sometime you get trapped in them. It's up to him to return to us or not." Davie explained. 

Regina gawked at the newcomer.  "He's trapped in a memory? That is extremely dark magic. I should be feeling waves of dark magic coming off you if you did as you say. I don't sense anything."

Davie sighed.  "Well, that's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world to hear it," Regina snapped at her. 

"It's difficult to explain…..I'm not really here."

"What do you mean? You're like a hologram?" Henry asked.

 "No….. More like a spirit."

 "So your dead?" Regina asked bluntly.

 "Not exactly.  I split my soul from my body.  But I'm still alive.  The part that is with you right now is my soul. I can access my magic but it's difficult and unpredictable, hence you lot being brought into a memory instead of just seeing it play out in the book." She explained gesturing toward Henry's book on the coffee table.

 Regina gawked at her. “Split you’re soul from your body? But that’s means...”

 “It means I could be here, to find my brother.” Davie interrupted her, giving her a pointed look. Regina glared at Davie, but did not continue.

 Emma tore her eyes from Killian to look up at Davie.  She had a million questions for her, but at the moment Killian was her only concern.  "What can I do?" She pleaded. 

 "I'm so sorry, nothing.  This is his battle he needs to fight. If he wins, he'll come back to us." She told Emma.  They locked eyes for a moment, and Emma could see something there, a plead for her to understand. 


	10. Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davie reveals some truths to Emma, explaining her past.

An hour later, Killian had been brought up the stairs and laid comfortably in Emma’s bed, with Emma perched next to him and continuously fixed his hair, his shirt, his hands.  She need to focus on something, and she needed to be touching him.  
   
She was vaguely aware of Davie hovering behind her, careful not to get too close to Emma as she was unaware of how Emma perceived her.  In fact, Emma was unsure of how she perceived her.  All she knew of Davie was that she was Killian's sister who had died.   
   
"Were those memories true? The ones we saw." Emma asked quietly, not bothering to turn toward the girl. She was careful to keep her voice down, as her mother and father, Regina, Robin, and Henry were in the kitchen discussing in hushed voices what the next move was and if they could trust this new comer.  Emma needed a moment to talk to Davie without anyone else interrupting.  
   
"Yes, they were his memories."  
   
"Why those? Why did you show him those?" Emma heard Davie sigh and saw her come into her line of vision to sit on the chair that was in the corner of Emma’s room.  
   
"There is so much more to this story. That's what Killian is experiencing now."  
   
"Tell me." She looked up to see Davie bite her lip, unsure. "Please."  
   
"Alright." Davie took a deep breath and dove into her history. She explained to Emma that she had not died that day with the mermaids, but had actually been turned into one. The sea hag had owed Poseidon for killing one of his mermaids and it was her way of settling her debt with the sea god. 

“But that was hundreds of years ago, how are you…”

“Here? Killian isn’t the only one who’s been to Neverland.” She smirked down at the motionless Killian. “I followed my brother his whole life, watching out for him. After Liam’s death, I knew he would need someone to look out for him. So he’d never be alone,” She smiled to herself before looking up at Emma. “My poor brother, thought he was going crazy a few times when I wasn’t careful enough, thought he’d seen a ghost.” She half chuckled, but her laugh died quickly, concern etching itself back into her face.

“Killian thought you were dead, why wouldn’t you just show him you’re a mermaid, that you were still alive?”

Davie stood and came to stand next to the bed by her brother and took a long moment to look at Killian. She went to brush her hand along his face, but stopped a few inches away and dropped her hand. 

“Killian hates mermaids more than any other creature in our realm, beside the Dark One. Mermaids tend to be vile things that represent only death and destruction for a sailor. Sailors do their best to capture and skin mermaids, as legends say the scales of a mermaid have untold magical properties. And mermaids spend eternity luring sailors to their demise one way or another.”

“Killian would have understood…”

“The Killian you know? Maybe, but the Killian I’ve been watching for 300 years… no I don’t believe that Killian would have given me a moment to explain… he would have run me through within a second of seeing me. He thought me to be dead after all.”

“It took me years to realize that my brothers weren’t to blame for turning me into a mermaid. By the time I had forgiven them and I start to search them out, Liam had died and Killian, well he was already far down a dangerous path. So I took to following his ship, looking out for him and making sure he was safe. I thought about going to him, but even if I could explain, I couldn’t bear seeing him turn his back on me, knowing I was the one thing he hated more than anything… It would have broken his heart.”

Emma and Davie sat in silence for a while, both watching Killian for any signs movement. Occasionally, his brow would furrow and he would make a low, almost inaudible sound, but Davie would hover her hand over his forehead, sigh and inform her that he was just experiencing a particularly troubling memory.

“No, it’s a new memory,” She explained, the third time this happened. His jaw had clenched and a groan had rumbled from this throat, and Emma had sprung forward, her hands on either side of his face, hoping this time he would open his eyes. It had been 6 hours since she had last seen him awake. The clock displayed 1am, Henry had fallen asleep on the chair in the corner of Emma’s room, and Snow and David were the only others who remained, insisting they stay to be there for Emma. They sat at the table downstairs, both nursing teas, occasionally coming up to attempting to get Emma to eat or drink something, efforts that had yet to be successful. When Killian’s groan broke the silence, and Davie informed they it was another new memory, Emma’s curiosity got the best of her.

“What is it about?” She asked Davie. 

“Milah.” She answered simply and Emma immediately regretted asking. Her stomach involuntarily dropped as heat shivered it’s way up the back of her neck, a feeling she recognized as jealousy. Emma tried to swallow it back down, chasting herself for being selfish and stupid, but her thoughts must had shown on her face for Davie quickly added. “She was a cow of a woman, you know.”

Emma shot Davie a stunned look, which she shrugged in return. “She was self-centered, and a brutal lass. She made Killian the worst version of his pirate self. She egged him on, encouraged him to be ruthless when unnecessary, and besides how she treated my brother, wrapped him around her little finger so he was blind to her horrible ways, what kind of woman leaves her husband the way she did- I don’t care what kind of coward he had been.” She looked up at Emma, locking eyes. “What kind of mother leaves her son the way she did?”

Emma swallowed and looked over at Henry. Flashes of everything they had been through together in the last few years ran through her mind and she seemed to understand what Davie was trying to tell her.

“It bothered Killian,” Davie interrupted Emma’s train of though. “He was a pirate, but he had been an honorable man before that, and pieces of that man remained. It bothered him that that woman had so easily walked away from her family the way she did, even if he never admitted it back then. Family was always priority to my brother. It’s one of the reasons why he’s draw to you, you know.”

“Wha…I, um.” Emma stammered at the sudden admission from Davie. But Davie smiled at her warmly. 

“You are the complete opposite of that vile woman. That is why he loves you so, you make him the best version of himself. You are warm and caring and fight for the people you love.” She glanced down at Henry. “I can show you if you’d like.”

Emma looked up at Davie, her face unreadable. Emotions battled within Emma. Did she want to open that box? Was this invading in Killian’s privacy? He never talked about Milah except the one time on the beanstalk and once again to tell her the story of how he lost his hand. In the end, curiosity won out over all and Emma nodded to Davie. Davie nodded sharply back, waved her hand once, and a dream catcher appeared in it. She held it over Killian and it began to glow, a scene playing out within it. 

Emma recognized the room immediately as the Captain’s quarters on the Jolly Roger. Killian was sitting on the bed, his forehead pressed to his palms. Emma noted immediately that both his hands were present, this memory took place before his run in with Gold. 

“Darling, are you coming?” A female voice called down the latter from the deck above. Killian groaned in response and then began to cough. He reached for the handkerchief on the bedside table and blew his nose loudly. Emma could see when he lifted his head, he was very pale, his nose bright red, and his eye had dark rings under them.

A woman began to descend the latter, expertly holding her skirts and the sides of the latter as if she did this every day of her life. Emma recognized the woman as Milah as soon as her face came into view, jealously twinging her core once more. Milah was pretty, tall, and dark, and Emma didn’t want to admit it but she could recognize some of Henry’s features, like his nose and eyes, in this woman. 

“I’ll be right there, love” Killian finally answered his voice raspy, blowing his nose once more. Jealousy plucked the nerve Emma’s spine all the way up to her neck hearing Killian call this other woman ‘love’. She forced herself to push this down, bottle it up. It was several lifetimes ago, she reminded herself. Of course he had been with other women, she had been with other men after all.

“Oh Killian, you look positively green. You are far too sick.” Milah scolded him in the memory. “I insist you stay in bed, get some rest, and you’ll feel better soon.” Milah helped Killian remove his boots and lifted the thick blanket on the bed so he could climb in. Emma noted that Killian must have been very sick to not protest, he just grunted in agreement and laid down without a fight. 

“You’ll stay?” He asked, settling into the pillow and looking up with her, vulnerability in his eyes. Milah bit her lip. 

“Well darling, I was thinking if you’re just going to be sleeping that I might just go ashore and pick up a few things. Maybe have a drink or two with the crew…”

Emma saw Killian’s face fall slightly.

“Oh, alright love. Just be careful, have Douglas stay on deck and keep watch. Take Smith with you to keep an eye out for you.”

Emma thought she saw Milah smile wickedly at that last statement, but Killian’s eyes were already closed and he was quickly falling asleep, missing her reaction to his statement. The scene faded as the dream catcher’s glow died. Emma looked up at Davie.

“What happened after that?”

“Not soon after Milah left, Killian began to run a high fever, so high he became delirious. I snuck aboard and cared for him throughout the night, fed him soup, changed the rag on his forehead to keep him cool, even sung him some of the lullabies Father use to sing to us.” Davie smiled down at her brother, brushing the hair off his forehead. Emma was surprised that such a small change could make him look so much younger…. 

“His fever broke shortly before dawn the next day.” Davie continued. “I knew he’d be fine then and I slipped out. Milah…” she all but snarled the name, “Came back drunk as a dog midmorning the next day.”

“Killian didn’t know you were taking care of him?”

“No,” she snickered, “he was delirious with fever, kept calling me Mother.” 

Emma blew out some air at this in a sort of laugh. Then she thought of something. 

“How did you sneak aboard the Jolly Roger if you had a tail?”

“Soon after I was changed, I realized I had magic… I guess the anger and hurt I felt sparked it. It took some practice but I was able to harness it to give myself legs for short periods of time, when the moon was visible. My magic seems to be connected to the moon, the fuller the moon gets, the stronger it is. That’s why I am able to be here, in spirit but solidly only for a short periods of time. Here I’ll show you, reach out your hand.”

Emma hesitated for a moment before she picked up her left hand, holding it out in front of her. Davie reached out too, and for a moment their hands made contact, warm skin on warm skin before Emma suddenly felt like she had just plunged her hand into ice water and the resistance was gone, her hand passing right through Davie’s like she was a ghost.

Davie dropped her hand and shrugged, “My soul can only materialize when the moon’s out. My magic has always been powerful but limited that way.” Davie turned over her hands, examining them before dropping them into her lap and changing the subject. 

“Here, you can keep an eye on him with this.” She said handing Emma the dream catcher. “The darker the memory, the further he’s falling in. If he gets too deep into his memories, he’ll lose hope and not want to come back to us.” 

Emma nodded, but didn’t say anything. She held up the dream catcher, seeing the familiar glow and watched as the next memory played out.


	11. Weight of a Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Davie's past and how she is accidentally responsible for the moment that changed Killian's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this doesn't fit exactly into the episode where Killian becomes Hook, but I wrote it first, rewatched the episode and then editing it as much as I could to fit in. And since I've already made some changes to the OUAT universe to fit my story, I figure that door is already open. Is it such a bad thing? I hope you guys don't think so!

 It was a cool, foggy morning in the port of Torrulla. The water lapped quietly at the sides of the ships that were docked, including the Jolly Roger, which had come to port before dawn.  It was quiet, save for a few men on board prepping the ship and getting ready for the day. No one noticed Davie surface close the to the side.  She surveyed the ship for a moment or two before sinking once more under the camouflage of the water's surface.  When she surfaced again, she was on the other side of the docks.  She watched as a man with gold flecks upon his skin left the bait shop close by. 

 Rumplestiltskin didn't bother to close the door as he strolled out of the shop, nor did he bother to clean up the blood on his pant leg, evidence of a man going back on a deal.  Davie watched, eyes just barely above the water's surface as Rumplestiltskin looked over the iridescent sea shell in his hand before he smiled wickedly. 

"Rumor has it you've been looking to make a deal with a mermaid." She spoke softly.  Rumplestiltskin did not flinch or acknowledge her, but she knew he had heard her. He stood for a moment, still turning over the shell, before pocketing it and turning sharply on his heel to face her.

"You shouldnt believe everything you hear, mermaid." He stated with a roll of his voice, but behind each word was a warning.

 "That's too bad, I thought Rumplestiltskin was in the business of making deals." She stated in a calm, even voice.

"Depends on what you are offering, fish."

 "I can get you what you've been after."

 "And what's that?"

"A magic bean." Rumplestiltskin eyed her for a long moment.

"Mermaids don't need beans to travel from realm to realm, what business would you have with one." 

"I don't, but I know someone who does.  I can set up a meeting if you'd like.  If you decide it's not worth it, you owe me nothing."  Davie explained, she knew dealing with Rumplestiltskin was dangerous, and had been warned, even by the other mermaids, he was not one to be making deals with.  But if this was her chance to be turned back into a human, completely, then she had to take it. Her brother needed her. 

"And what do you want in return?" He stepped back on his heal, hand on his chin in mock thinking.  "Let me guess, legs?"

"I wish to no longer be a mermaid, yes."

Rumplestiltskin giggled evily, "They all want legs." He said aloud to himself, "I will meet with your bean dealer, but if this is some trap, I will filet you like the fish you are." He warned, his voice going cold.

"Tonight, at the Shatty Dog Tavern. The man will be wearing a red knit cap." Rumplestiltskin laughed again, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Davie sucked in a breath.  She was so close.  She had an opportunity for things to fall in line.  Rumplestiltskin would give her her legs back and run directly into Milah.  Milah was a woman who was drawn to power, and her former husband was now the most powerful wizard in the land.  That would get her thinking, sending her right back into his arms.. and out of her brothers. _You can do this,_ Davie said to herself, _you can save Killian from the path he is bolting down._

 …

"Go away dearie, I'm afraid I'm rather busy right now," Rumplestiltskin spat at Davie, who had been waiting under the dock to catch him on his way to Killian Jones' ship.

"I have a new offer!" She called to him. He paused for a moment. Davie knew that a deal with a mermaid was extremely hard to come by.  By nature, mermaids were tricky and distrustful of humans and rarely ever interacted unless it was to drown someone.  But she knew that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't be able to pass up a deal with one, and she was prepared to make it worth his while.

 "I know where you're going. And I'm asking you to not kill him, the pirate captain." She pleaded.  He rounded on her, pointing long nail at her.

"And why should I not.  He deserves his heart to be ripped out of his chest." He snarled, rolling his r’s, before he squinted at her for a moment.  "Oh, oh no," He laughed. "Does the little mermaid love our dear pirate?"

Davie set her jaw, better to keep him in the dark about her relationship with the Captain Jones.

"Yes, I do love him." She answered.  Technically not a lie.

"Well, that's too bad. But I'll be sure to send him to a watery grave so you can at least say your goodbyes."

"Please, don't hurt him... I'll...I'll give you a scale."

For a long moment, Rumplestiltskin and Davie surveyed each other.  Davie could see the wheels turning in his head.  Mermaid scales were almost as rare a magic beans.  A scale of a mermaid possessed great magic, the source of their ability to travel from realm to realm, and when added to a curse... well they could transfer people as well. Davie knew she had a bargaining chip from the way he looked at her, her ace in the hole was the fact that a scale must be given willingly, from a live mermaid in order for the magic to stay intact.  She knew she had him.

"If I let you're pirate live, you'll give me a scale, you say…."

 …

"You liar!" Davie roared at Rumplestiltskin.  She knew she was playing with fire, but right now she didn't care. Rumplestiltskin was holding the severed hand of her brother, blood dripping on the wood of the dock. 

"He's alive isn't he? That was the deal.  I let him live, I merely gave him a reminder of what happens when you cross me," He curled his lips in a snarling smile.  Davie grimaced, her eyes on her brother's hand. "Now, give me your scale, or should I go back and take the captains other hand." He laughed menacingly.

Davie furrowed her brow, but took a knife out of the satchel she wore cross her chest. She put her hands on the deck, lifting herself out to sit on the wood.  As she did so, water splashed over with her tail, cleaning the deck of her brother's blood.  She kept her eyes on Rumplestiltskin, not daring to let him out of her sight, as she made a deep cut where, if she had legs, her right thigh would be.  She cut a 2 inch long piece of flesh, not even flinching as her own blood ran down her tail into the water below.  She held out the scale to him, and he grabbed it from her, as if he though she might change her mind. 

"Looks like I got two treasures today. Lucky me." He laughed, and in a puff of smoke, disappeared. 


	12. A Dark Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with added this in, but I need some back story for Davie which we'll see why in later chapters. WARNING: Rape scene (though anything explicit is skipped over).

Emma looked up at Davie as the memory faded away, unsure of what to say. “Those are your memories?” She asked Davie. Davie sighed.

“I needed my brother to understand so I wove some of my own memories in. I made some mistakes and I’m the reason Milah died.” She began. “I didn’t know he would kill her. Milah loved my brother, but she was also unfaithful, took members of the crew as her secret lovers now and then when Killian was particularly distracted. She encouraged him to take other lovers as well, to assuage her guilt.”

There was a long pause, and Emma shifted uncomfortably. 

“I met a siren once, who granted me a wish to know my brother’s future if I stopped following him and let him live his life without my interference. She told me in years to come Killian would tire of the pirate life and want to settle down and start a family, infuriating Milah who wanted nothing of a family life. She would stage a mutiny with his firstmate, killing my brother.”

“I knew Milah wanted power and adventure more then anything. I thought if I could get her to see her husband again, as the most powerful wizard in the realm, she’d run back to him and Killian could be free of her grasp. I didn’t think Rumplestiltskin would crush her heart, or mutilate my brother.”   
There were tears in Davie’s eyes now, and her expression pleaded with Emma to understand.

“You didn’t know what Rumplestiltskin was capable of, we’re all guilty of that.” Emma tried to comfort her. “Tell me more about when you were younger, Killian said you two were very close.” Emma tried to change the subject, which she quickly realized worked. Davie nodded and smiled down at her brother before explaining.

“Liam, Killian, and I were very close, despite me being much younger then my brothers. They were always patient with me, protected me. My mother could be quite harsh with me, but Liam and Killian would always be there to dry my tears. Mother thought I was destined to become a princess, despite our peasant status. When she was pregnant with me, she tried to end her pregnancy. She sought out a Seerer to ask if she was doing the right thing, but the Seerer changed her mind, telling her that ‘her child and the royal baby would fall in love in the future and the Jones name would live happily ever after.’ She thought that meant me, since our kingdom’s prince was just a year older then I. But she was wrong.”

“But if a Seerer prophesied it…”

“The Seerer was not talking about me, she was talking about Killian…. And you.”

Emma sucked in a breath, the gravity of realizations and emotions knocking her down for a moment.

“That’s the thing about Seerers. They don’t exactly lie, but their prophecies are not what they seem to be.”

Emma chewed on her lip for a moment processing this information. Was it true, her and Killian were destined to be together? At the moment, she couldn’t deal with that information, not while Killian laid there in limbo with his memories pulling him into darkness. She’s box that information up and put it in a corner of her mind to deal with another day.

A thought occurred to Emma.

“Why would your mother want to end her pregnancy with you?”

Now it was Davie’s turn to look uncomfortable.

“My mother was raped and I was the product of that.”

…

Deidra Jones slammed her tray down on the counter of the tavern. She was exhausted and the group that had come in earlier in the night were getting louder and rowdier. Loud and rowdy she could usually handle, what she couldn’t handle was the way their captain had been staring at her. Deidra was use to eyes being made at her, even a groping hand or two, she knew how to deal with that. She knew she was an attractive woman, with dark hair and bright blue eye and a curvy figure… she had been attracting men’s attention since she reached puberty, and she had married young, to the most handsome man in her village, Brennan Jones. 

But this man in the pub, he made her feel uneasy as he watched her. He had been watching her all night as if he were a predator and she the prey. Even now, with her back to the room, she could feel his eyes on her.

“Deidra, why don’t ya head home, Kaylee and I will finish up with this drunk lot. Besides your two little one probably missin’ ya.,” the tavern owner, Alroy, offered her. He eyed the man in the corner who was watching Deidra. Alroy was a kind, middle aged man who let Deidra work as a tavern maid every so often to earn a bit extra money. After all, her and her husband, who was a cargo deliverer to neighboring ports, had two growing boys to look after, every penny counted. 

“Thank you Alroy, Brennan isn’t due back for another month so our neighbor was kind enough to watch Liam and Killian tonight. It would be nice to let her get home to mind her own family.” Deidra explained as she removed her apron and stuffed it behind the bar. 

Alroy nodded and bid her goodnight, telling her to be safe on her way home. 

Deidra ducked out of the tavern as quickly as she could, pulling her cloak up around her to help shield herself from the chilled night air. The streets of the small port village were empty and seemed darker then usual. It was a new moon, Deidra realized as she scurried down the path of the main street. Her senses seemed heightened but she heard no other sounds then her shoes clicking along the cobblestone path. Just two more building and she’s turn left to head down the path, up the small hill, one right, four houses and she’d be home, safe with her boys.

As Deidra passed the last alley between the final to shops on the street, two hands shot out from the dark. A hand slapped over her mouth, muffling her screams, while an arm hooked around her middle pulling her into the shadows. The figure slammed her against the wall and Deidra felt the pain shoot from the back of her skull before she heard the crack of bone hitting stone. Immediately, her vision started to blur but she kicked and twisted, clawing at her attackers arm, chest, face… whatever she could reach. She fought until she felt the cold and sharp blade of a knife at her throat.

“Oh, I do love a lass who puts up a fight,” The man holding her cackled, pressing the knife into her throat, slicing her from one side of her collarbone to the other hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to mortally wound her. Deidra stilled her attempts to flee as this new pain blossomed on her neck, fear racing through her veins. She forced herself to focus, focus on finding an opportunity to get away, when she finally looked at the man’s face, the very same man from the tavern who had been watching her all night.

She cursed herself, why hadn’t she trust her instincts and asked for an escort home, or at the very least a knife to carry on herself. 

“You are a pretty lass, aren’t you?” The man sneered and licked the side of Deidra’s face. She shuttered and forced down the bile rising in her throat. “Now, be a good girl and don’t scream. Or when I’m finished with you I’ll slit your two little brat’s throats.”   
Deidra wanted to scream, but bite her tongue when the man, released her mouth and quickly produced a teddy bear. Deidra would recognize it anywhere. It was Killian’s bear. He never went anywhere without it. The man had been to her house, and was now threatening to kill her children. 

“Now, are you going to be a good girl for me?”

Tears were streaming from Deidra’s eyes and she nodded. The man grinned a dirty tooth smile at her, and licked her ear. She turned her head to the side, clamping her eye closed tight and tried to wish herself anywhere but in this alley with a man who was bunching up her skirts and unlacing his pants.

After what felt like an eternity, the vile man let Deidra slump to the floor in sobs as he did up his pants. 

“You should take it as a complement, Captain Blackbeard only takes the most beautiful of whores.” He spat down at her and disappeared into the street.

A month later, Deidra’s husband made port and Deidra confessed to him what had happened to her. Brennan Jones held his wife, petting her hair as she cried into his chest, reassuring her it was not her fault, that Blackbeard was one of the cruelest pirates alive and that she did what she could, she survived. He even looked her in the eye as she sobbed to him that she was with child, promising her he would stand by her whatever her decision, and if she decided to keep it, that child would know nothing but love and that he would be its father.


	13. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and David have some questions for Davie

28 hours Killian had been laying unconscious, the only movement an occasional groan or a tick of his brow. And for 28 hours Emma sat and watched him. She took to talking him through some of the darker memories he was experiencing, which she kept tabs on with the dreamcatcher Davie had given her. Some memories were from his younger years, or Neverland, even a few from the years spent with Cora during the curse. Emma felt a little guilt, like she was spying on him, learning some of his more darker secrets, but she needed to know how deep he was getting. She’d try to distract him, to tell him stories about herself when she was younger or about her favorite movies and books. She’d even tell him stories that they had lived through together, like when they went into the past. Occasionally, her family would filter through and sit with her. Davie had disappeared around dawn, promising she’d be back when the moon was out again. The day had past slowly and Emma hadn’t dared to look at the clock until her room began to dim, the daylight fading away. When she glanced at it to see how long it would be till Davie showed up, she couldn’t help but count the amount of hours it had been since Killian had been awake.

“Emma, sweetie. Why don’t you come downstairs and have something to eat?” Snow had carefully and quietly entered the room some time ago, watching her daughter from the doorframe. Emma was sitting in the bed next to Killian with her legs bent under her and her hands holding his hand. She didn’t look over or even respond to her mother’s request. Snow continued taking a step into the room from the doorway. “You’ve haven’t eaten or slept in over two days.”

Still no response. Snow stepper closer to the bed and placed one knee on to it in order to reach her daughter. She very carefully moved Emma’s hair off the right side of her neck and over her left shoulder. “Sweetheart, your father and I are worried about you. Please come downstairs for a little while. I’ll stay with him.”

Emma turned her head to the side to look at her mother behind her. “I want to be here if...when he wakes up.” She simply stated. Snow pursed her lips together, but didn’t press her further.

“I’ll bring you something then.”

Snow descended the staircase and met her husband’s gaze. She shook her head and David let out a long breath before returning to the large bundle of wires in front of him. He had sent himself to the task of setting up Emma’s TV, cable, and stereo… he needed to stay busy and he figured this was the least he could do since no one seemed to be able to get her to sleep or eat. 

Snow moved to the kitchen to make a grilled cheese sandwich for her daughter, when someone cleared their throat from by the window. 

“Good evening, You Highnesses.” Davie greeted them with a bow. David glanced at her skeptically.

“You don’t have to be so proper,” He mumbled to her, pulling wires out of the bundle and examining the ends. 

“I was raised to be a proper lady, I’m afraid years of training were beat into me as a child. My mother would be proud that a few stuck.”

David threw a glance at his wife and she smirked, shaking her head.

“No change?” Davie asked, although she knew the answer. Snow’s face fell into a frown as she continued her task. Davie stood awkwardly by the window unsure if she should excuse herself upstairs or not when Snow finally spoke.

“Davie, forgive me, I don’t mean to sound rude but why are you here, after all this time? Why come find your brother now?” Snow watched Davie shift a little uncomfortably.

“It’s a bit difficult, but my brother is in danger. And despite putting him in danger myself, I came to warn him.”

David dropped the wires and stood up, wiping his hands on his pant legs before meeting his wife's gaze again.

"Danger from what?" He questioned. 

"Not from what, but from whom." She answered, meeting his gaze. "My biological father, Blackbeard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... I'm having bit of writers block and I'm trying to figure out how to bridge some stuff together.... I promise I'll have more soon though! Enjoy and, as always, comments and kudos are welcome =)


	14. Our hearts beat close

Another day passed and Emma didn’t dare look at the clock behind her on the dresser, but based on the light in the room, it was late afternoon. The sandwiches her mother had brought her periodically for the last two nights sat untouched on the nightstand next to a half drank glass of water. 

Sleep was beginning to overcome Emma, and although she sat upright and vigilant over Killian, she felt the heaviness in her eyelids which made it a struggle to open them again every time she blinked. Deciding it wouldn’t be the worst thing to get a little more comfortable, she laid down next to Killian, with her head on his chest and her body curled tightly next to him. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, as sleep began to take her under almost immediately. She listened, with an ear to his chest, to the steady beat of Killian’s heart.

Thump, thump….thump thump…. Thump thump….

Emma focused on the sound, letting the rise and fall of his chest lull her into an easy doze.

Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump

Please bring him back to me, she begged whatever god might be listening.

Thump thump…thump thump…thump…..

Something was wrong.

Thump…….thump…thump………..thump

Emma shot up and frantically felt Killian’s face and chest. Did he look paler? Was his skin colder?

…thump….thump………….thump….thump…….

His breathing was shallower, she was sure of it.

“Killian!” She half shouted, half sobbed his name. “No no no no. No! You can’t leave me! Killian! Please!” She begged, her hands fisted in his shirt, shaking him slightly.

Emma dipped her ear to his chest, desperate to hear a heart beat.

Thump……….thump……thump…………………

“No!” Tears were running freely now. This can’t be happening. “Killian Jones, don’t you dare leave me.” She cried, shaking him harder now, but gaining no response. She suddenly felt very weak, and like a hole was forming rapidly in her chest, swallowing her heart. The room began to grow fuzzy, and air was becoming thick and hard to fill her lungs. Her ears began to ring, and tears were blurring her vision of his face.

“Please,” she begged his lifeless form. Pressing her forehead to his, she whispered, “Please Killian. I’ve gone through hell to find you, not to just lose you like this. You promised me you were a survivor. You said you’d never give up on me, I’m not going to give up on you. I can’t live without you. Killian, I love you.” 

Emma closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips to his. He felt cold, which made her only cry harder. Suddenly, she began to feel warm, too warm- like waves of summer sun were breaking through bleak storm clouds. Her eyes flew open only to be almost blinded with bright light. Blinking a few times, it began to dawn of her, the light was coming from her chest and his, connecting them both by the heart. As quickly as it had washed over her, it ended. 

Shocked, she stared down at herself for a moment, before movement broke her out of her daze. Killian’s head began to move slightly, a groan coming from his throat. Emma held her breath, bringing a hand over her mouth as she watched Killian’s eye flutter open. 

For a moment, the blue pools of his eye were unfocused, staring up at the ceiling trying to gain a sense of place. He blinked twice and focused on Emma. She had almost forgotten how shockingly blue his eye were. 

“Say it again.” He croaked. Emma releases the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. “Say it again.” His voice cracked on the repeat, his handed lifted to her face, cupping her cheek. 

“I love you.” She sobbed out, tears spilling for a whole new reason now. “I’m in love with you, Killian. I love you with everything I am. I love you with my whole heart…” She was cut off by Killian, suddenly pulling her down to him, crashing his lips upon hers. 

Breaking the kiss, Killian looked into Emma’s eyes. “Say it one more time.”

“I will spend forever telling you, if you swear you’ll never leave me again. I love you.” Tears continued to fall at a steady pace from Emma’s eyes

“Emma, darling, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you.” Killian’s cheeks were wet with Emma’s tears as she hovered over him a few inches. 

They spent some time after that in silence, Emma laying on top of Killian, sobbing like a child, while Killian smoothed her hair down her back, until Emma ran out of tears, hiccupping a few times as she held onto Killian. 

After an unknown amount of time, Killian shifted. Emma flew off him, concern etched onto her face. 

“What is it? Are you ok? What do you need?” 

Killian began to sit up, Emma at his side, supporting him as he was very sore from lying in one position for three days. He scratched his ear for a moment, they way he did when he was embarrassed about something. 

“I, uh, just need to use the facilities, love.” Killian said, his eyes cast down in slight embarrassment. Emma let out a laugh, surprising both of them.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why that’s funny. Of course you need to use the bathroom.” Killian smiled at her sheepishly and got up, shuffling to the door on all too stiff legs. 

...

On hour later found Emma and Killian on the couch where three days earlier she had discovered Killian’s unconscious form. Killian was on his fifth glass of water, he was surprised at how being unconscious for three days can make one thirsty. His stomach was also uncomfortably full from Snow White feeding him a consistent stream of toast, pastry, eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, fruit…. Just about anything she could find in Emma’s kitchen (which just happened to be all breakfast foods), and food she and David had brought over to try to convince Emma to eat during her vigilance. 

Despite the large meal, everyone was oddly quiet. Killian couldn’t remember any meal shared with the Charming’s that wasn’t full of conversation, whether it was fun banter or planning on how to defeat the latest monster in Storybrooke. Everyone ate in silence, only occasionally asking to pass the salt or if someone wanted more coffee. Killian chalked it up to not wanting to make him recant what he had just been through yet.

He noticed though, for the last ten minutes, Snow watching Emma closely. She had been attached to Killian’s side, clutching his hooked arm, her head resting on his shoulder as she nibbled on a piece of toast. Glancing to his side, he saw Emma’s eye were closed, half a piece of toast hanging out of her hand that was resting on his knee. 

His smile turned into a frown as he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since he had woken up. She looked small, curled up on the couch and tucked into his side. Her eyes, although closed in slumber, wore deep purple bags under them. Her lips were badly chapped, her hair was dirty and frizzy. Had she lost some weight? Her cheek bones looked sharper then usual. 

Snow must have notice him studying her daughter because she said in a quiet voice, “She never left your side, not even for a moment.”

Killian’s eye flashed to David, who was watching him from next to his wife.

Everyone was quiet again for another moment or two, before David cleared his throat.

“You know, I once met a man who said he’d go to the end of the world, or time, for his princess.”

Killian eyed David, trying to feel out where he was going with this, David continued. “This man also said he wasn’t sure if his princess would do the same for him. Does that man still think this?”

David and Killian shared a look for a beat, before Killian answered, “No. No he does not.” David smiled and gave him a nod, before turning to his wife.

“Snow, let’s let Emma get some rest. She’s in good hands.” Snow nodded, smiling warmly at Killian.

David and Snow left with a promise they would make sure to let everyone know Killian was doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, its about time for a TLK, right? Thanks for reading =)


	15. Back from the grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since my last update. I was out of the country for most of June with no computer or internet access. This is a short one, but more to come soon!

Emma woke up slowly, her head swimming with sleepiness as she tried to gain a sense of where she was without opening her eyes. After a moment, the last three days rushed back to the front of her mind and she sprang awake, searching the bed for Killian. But she found herself alone, and panic surged through her veins. Where was he? Had him waking up been nothing but a dream? She felt woozy, her stomach twisting into itself, but her ears picked up the sound of running water being turned off as well as other rumblings from the bathroom in the hallway. Quickly, she slid out of bed and hurried toward the closed door on the other side of the hallway. Pushing it open, she immediately felt the panic dissolve as she saw Killian. He was hunched over the large tub that sat against the wall of the bathroom, testing the water. The lights were off but a dozen candles had been lit and were casting a beautiful glow around the small room. Killian turned his head to look at Emma, flashing her a dazzling smile, before shaking the water off his hand and coming to her. 

“I woke up, and you were gone.” Emma said, breathing out happily as Killian’s wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, content to feel him warm and strong surrounding her. 

“Sorry, love. I thought you needed to rest. I was going to wake you soon,” She felt his chest vibrate as he spoke and she closed her eyes memorizing the sound once more.

“What’s all this?” She asked coyly, peaking around him to the scene going on in the bathroom. 

“I thought you’d fancy a relaxing soak after watching over me.” He leaned down and kissed her. “It’s the least I could do.” She made a purring sound and kissed him back.

“How long was I asleep?” 

“14 hours.” 

Emma’s head shot off his chest to look at him, horrified. How could she sleep for 14 hours? If she got 6 a night she usually counted herself lucky.

“You needed it Swan,” Killian explained seeing the look on her face. “You’d been up for more then 3 days. Now go on and get undressed, love. I’ll be downstairs…” He hadn’t even gotten the sentence out of his mouth before Emma began to strip off her clothes. Naked, and throwing a look at him over her shoulder, she sauntered up the the tub, stepped in and relaxed back into the water- her eyes glued to him.

Killian gulped down a breath of air. Relax, he told himself, you’ve seen her naked before on multiple occasions. But the truth was, every time they shared an intimate moment like this, he found himself in awe, dazzled, and even slightly nervous. After all, she was a siren, a goddess, and he was not worthy.

“Right than lass, you seem to be all sorted,” Killian scratched behind his ear. “I’ll just be..”

“You’re not going anywhere.” It wasn’t a statement; it was a command as she beckoned him with her finger.

 

…

 

Emma opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. The clock on the microwave read 2:13am, Emma sighed at the fact that her internal clock was completely off thanks to sleeping all day. She felt content for the first time in days, as Killian was alive, well, and currently up in her room (their room, she corrected her thoughts) getting dressed, and Emma had a satisfying ache in her core from her activities with her pirate in the tub. She straighten up and closed the fridge door, only to give a little shriek, dropping the container of juice onto the floor. Behind the door silently stood Davie, materialized out of thin air, with no warning.

“Emma?” Killian called down.   
“He’s awake.” Davie said at the same time. It was not a question, but a statement edged in emotion.

“I’m fine, Killian.” Emma called up. “I’m sorry,” she said to Davie in a hushed voice, “I didn’t know how to contact you.” That and I was a little preoccupied, she shamed herself in her thoughts. Davie gave Emma a hard look, like she knew exactly what was preoccupying her, but said nothing. “Do you want me to get him?” Davie’s eyes widened briefly in fear, but she quickly composed herself and gave a hesitant nod.

Before Emma could call out to Killian, both her and Davie’s heads both snapped up to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Emma rushed over and half up them, meeting Killian with a hand to his chest above her.

“Well, love, I’m a little tuckered out from earlier, but if you are this wound up we can give it another go…” He flirted.

“No, Killian, we… well, you have…” Emma didn’t quite know how to tell him his long-thought-to-be-dead-sister was standing in the kitchen… well her spirit anyway. 

“What is it darling?” Killian’s face fell serious as he searched hers. Emma closed her eyes and took a breathe.

“Killian, you sister….”

“Davie?” Killian’s voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. Emma opened her eyes to see Killian looking over her shoulder, down the stairs. She felt every muscle in his body tense. He took a step down, and Emma moved to the side to let him finish descending the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he stopped, hesitating as if he didn’t believe his eyes.

“Davie?” He repeated, louder this time, but still unbelieving. Davie stood a few feet away, nervously wringing her hands, before dropping them to her side, and giving her brother a half-hearted smile.

“Hello, Killie.”


End file.
